Até a Próxima Noite
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Apesar de correr a fofoca de que o Príncipe Naruto havia sido contaminado pela loucura do Imperador Sasuke, seu primo, e assim como ele iria executar sua noiva na manhã seguinte às núpcias, Hinata decide tentar sua sorte, afinal, ela tem um plano.
1. A Noiva Com Destino Traçado

**N/A: Naruto não me pertence, muito menos As Mil e Uma Noites.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – A Noiva Com Destino Traçado**

" _O amor nada dá, senão de si próprio_ _  
_ _E nada recebe, senão de si próprio_ _  
_ _O amor não possui nem se deixa possuir_ _  
_ _Pois ao amor basta-se a si mesmo_ _"_

Eles haviam coberto o rosto dela com um véu. Completamente desnecessário na opinião de Hinata, pois seu futuro marido não havia demonstrado a menor intenção de ver seu rosto. Seria aí um sinal de humanidade, perguntava-se ela enquanto caminhavam juntos seguidos pela mais alta corte em direção ao templo, ou seria apenas covardia? Não. Não era isso. Hinata não conseguia acreditar que o Príncipe Naruto seria covarde, era dito que ele não conhecia covardia, chegando até mesmo em transformar a virtude em defeito com sua falta de bom julgamento, sempre desafiando o Imperador Sasuke para treinos violentos de espada. Mas ela também não acreditava que ele ou o Imperador fossem assassinos, embora a morte da Imperatriz Karin provasse o contrário e predizia o lúgubre futuro que a aguardava.

O casamento havia sido arranjado por seu avô, que via naquela aliança a única coisa que Hinata poderia contribuir de útil para a família. O senhor seu pai havia sido contra aquele casamento, fato que a surpreendia muito, afinal ele nunca escondeu o quão decepcionado com o fato de que ela não era o filho homem que ele esperava.

Eles haviam tido a conversa em sua presença, mas a ignorando por completo, como se ela não tivesse ali, algo com que ela havia se acostumado.

— _Isso é completamente desnecessário – seu Lord pai havia dito. Embora houvesse anos desde que havia se tornado líder do Clã Hyuuga, enquanto seu avô ainda estivesse vivo não passaria de um título ilusório._

— _Ela já está na idade de se casar – os olhos leitosos do homem mais velho que ela havia aprendido a temer lhe dispensaram um breve olhar, visivelmente não impressionado com o que via, como se a utilizasse como prova de seus argumentos – e você não vai encontrar nenhuma outra melhor combinação._

— _Você ouviu o que estão dizendo, Chichi-ue¹, ele pretende fazer como o Tennou Heika² e cortar-lhe a cabeça na manhã seguinte._

— _Isso são fofocas da Ooku_ _3_ _, eu esperava que você não desse ouvidos a esse tipo de coisa, Hiashi._

— _Deixou de ser simples fofoca depois do que aconteceu à Chuugu Heika_ _4_ _._

— _Eu não sei porque está com tanto medo de perder sua filha, Hiashi, essa pode ser a chance dela de trazer honra ao clã. Você deveria ser orgulhar. Se é para ouvir fofocas, você deveria dar ouvidos a que dizem que ela pode ser mãe do futuro Imperador... É claro, se sobreviver._

— _Isso seria traição!_

— _Não levante sua voz para mim, insolente!_

— _P-por favor! — ela havia se jogado entre os dois, sua testa contra o chão._

— _Levante-se, Hinata – seu pai havia dito, mas ela não obedeceu até ver pelo canto dos olhos seu avô recuar um passo, ainda assim ela só levantou o tronco e continuou a manter o olhar baixo._

— _Eu me caso, Chichi-ue._

— _Veja, até a menina sabe melhor seu próprio lugar e onde suas responsabilidades residem que você, Hiashi. Estou decepcionado, achei que você colocasse os interesses de seu Clã em primeiro lugar._

— _Hinata, não se meta._

— _Me desculpe, Chichi-ue, mas se o assunto é meu casamento eu acho que eu deveria ter algo a dizer._

— _Eu sempre a julguei fraca, minha filha, mas não estúpida, estive errado todo esse tempo?_

— _Eu sei que trouxe desonra a esse Clã no momento em que Hizashi-ji-sama_ _5_ _morreu para que minha vida ordinária fosse salva, se eu puder fazer isso e trazer glória ao Clã, eu farei, com a sua benção._

 _Ele demorou para responder, o coração de Hinata batia loucamente seus dedos estavam brancos tamanha era a força que faziam contra o chão._

— _Faça o que quiser – ela ouviu-o dizer secamente antes de seus passos denunciarem que ele havia abandonado a sala._

 _Naquela noite, seu avô que nunca havia sequer lhe dirigido a palavra afável em seus dezoito anos de vida, havia a convidado para se sentar ao seu lado na mesa se jantar e a tratado com mimos e a coberto de elogios. Hinata não se deixou impressionar e enjoada com toda a falsa demonstração de afeto, não havia conseguido digerir nenhum grão de arroz. Havia mentido quando havia dito que estava fazendo aquilo pelo Clã, ela estava sendo egoísta._

Apesar do que diziam todos na corte do que aconteceria a ela naquela noite, um casamento com o príncipe colocava o Clã Hyuuga mais próximo da família real e da linha de sucessão, mesmo que não houvesse a menor possibilidade de que ela gerasse um herdeiro, afinal, ninguém esperava que ela passasse daquela noite.

Mas ela não era uma das pessoas que acreditavam que a loucura do Imperador havia contaminado o príncipe. Ela aliás achava que toda essa estória estava muito mal contada. Ainda estava em Suna quando recebeu as cartas de seu pai e de sua amiga de infância Sakura. Uma carta contradizia a outra, mas tinham em comum que a Imperatriz havia desaparecido depois da noite de núpcias e declarada morta. Fofocas sobre as circunstâncias da morte dela haviam se espalhado por todo o País do Fogo e chegaram até mesmo na casa de sua tia na capital do País do Vento onde era hóspede. As pessoas diziam que o Imperador havia descoberto uma traição da noiva e, enlouquecido de ciúmes, havia matado a Imperatriz com as próprias mãos. Hinata nunca havia sido próxima do Imperador Sasuke, mas não conseguia imaginar que uma pessoa tão querida pelo homem que ela mais admirava e por sua melhor amiga pudesse ser um monstro. Muito menos que sua loucura pudesse ter contaminado Príncipe Naruto.

Por anos ela havia observado Príncipe Naruto de longe, ela via como as pessoas no palácio o tratavam de modo diferente. Obviamente ele nunca receberia o mesmo tratamento que o Príncipe Coroado Sasuke, mas ela nunca entendeu porque todos sempre insistiram não só em deixar claro de que Príncipe Naruto não era somente diferente do "verdadeiro" príncipe como inferior a ele em todos os aspectos. Desde antes do Príncipe Itachi renunciar o trono para se casar com seu amante Shisui no País das Aves; quando a febre levou o Imperador Fugaku e sua esposa Imperatriz Mitoko quando os príncipes ainda eram muito crianças – Príncipe Sasuke só tinha seis anos – e o irmão do antigo imperador Minato e sua mulher Kushina ascenderam ao trono, as pessoas já tratavam o filho dos monarcas regentes como um intruso. Eles apontavam suas faltas por ele não aprender tão fácil quanto o herdeiro do trono; zombavam da ascendência de sua mãe que era estrangeira, princesa de uma país que havia sido conquistado e anexado ao Fogo pelo avô de Naruto; chamavam de vulgar a personalidade expansiva do jovem príncipe e faziam tudo isso de modo claro, mas sutil de forma que não pudessem ser punidos.

Ainda assim, Hinata nunca o via baixar a cabeça, sempre entrando em brigas com os filhos dos outros nobres e até mesmo com Príncipe Sasuke que, embora respondesse a altura a rivalidade proposta pelo primo, parecia ser entre as crianças nobres, o único que não era cruel com o filho do Imperador Regente. Ele nunca desistia quando diziam que uma tarefa era impossível para alguém como ele, ela nunca havia o visto deprimido em um canto ou se lamentando. Diferentemente dela que era nas palavras de seu avô "uma coisa opaca e sem virtudes", Príncipe Naruto era radiante como o sol e tudo que ela sempre havia desejado era banhar-se e sua luz.

Quando eles eram crianças costumavam a brincar juntos no palácio apesar de ter personalidades são diferentes, ela era uma das poucas que tinha paciência com ele que gostava que ela lesse em voz alta para ele os livros que ele tinha dificuldade de compreender, mas quando cresceram, foram naturalmente separados, ela foi aprender a como ser uma esposa e ele como vencer guerras.

Ela não fingia não estar com medo e agradecia imensamente a presença das damas que a ajudavam a caminhar aquele percurso que parecia tão longo sem cair por se atrapalhar com as _getas_ _6_ altas e o _shiromuku kimono_ _7_ pesado, mas embora elas pudessem impedir que o tremor em suas pernas lhe fizesse causar uma cena, nada podiam fazer quanto ao suor frio em suas mãos. Ela só queria que aqueles fossem os sintomas do nervosismo normal que uma noiva sente ao casar com o homem a quem ama há anos em segredo, ela queria que aquelas fofocas não existissem, ela não queria que seu casamento tivesse sido nesses termos tão sinistros.

Mas talvez ela tivesse feito algo para ofender os deuses, ainda, havia algo bastante errado em como as oportunidades de casamento em sua vida haviam se tornado tão sombrias. Afinal, ela havia passado o último ano se enlutada pela morte de um noivo que havia sido lhe roubado poucos dias antes da data marcada para a união.

Não importa que ela amasse outro homem, ninguém deveria partir do modo que seu noivo havia partido.

Mas não era certo pensar em outro homem enquanto caminhava em direção a uma vida com outro. Ainda que não soubesse se tal vida realmente viria.

Ela queria acreditar que estava certa, havia apostado sua vida naquilo, o problema é que não tinha nada que lhe desse garantia. Apenas se sentia grata pelo véu e pelo _wataboshi_ _8_ que a protegiam do olhar das pessoas que presenciavam o casamento real e de que ela visse as lágrimas que com certeza estavam a marcar o rosto de Hanabi. Ela havia sido a única mãe que sua irmã havia conhecido e com esse casamento, tendo ele um desfecho feliz ou não, aquilo havia terminado.

Ao chegar ao topo da escadaria do templo, ela tropeçou e, para sua surpresa, o homem que havia a ignorado durante todo o percurso, havia a segurado pelo braço. Ainda assim, ele não havia olhado para ela e, tudo que Hinata conseguiu ver através do véu havia sido a linha dura de sua mandíbula que a fez pensar nos lobos e em como ela não passava de uma presa. Entretanto, durante todo o resto da cerimônia ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além da sensação da mão grande e quente que havia lhe poupado da vergonha da queda. Seria aquela mão que lhe tiraria a vida?

Sua mão ainda tremia quando teve que tomar seus tradicionais nove goles de _sakê_ _9_ e ela quase derrubou mais do que bebeu, mas foi quando eles finalmente ficaram frente a frente e as mãos de seu, agora, marido levantaram o véu que os separava que o coração de Hinata parecia saltar de seu peito tal era a velocidade que batia, especialmente quando ela viu o horror na face do Príncipe ao se deparar com ela.

— Hinata?

* * *

1 - Chichi-ue: modo respeitoso de se referir ao próprio pai.

2 - Tennou Heika: algo como "sua majestade". Ou o modo como se deve se referir ao Imperador.

3 - Ooku: lugar onde o imperador mantinha as mulheres ligadas a ele, Imperatriz, concubinas e a mãe dele etc.

4 - Chuugu Heika: o tratamento respectivo à Imperatriz. Pode ser traduzido como "sua alteza".

5 - Ji-sama: Ji = tio, sama = honorífico respeitoso dado a um superior.

6 - Geta: sandália tradicional japonesa.

7 - Shiromuku kimono: kimono tradicional todo branco que as noivas japonesas usam em cerimônias tradicionais.

8 - Wataboshi: uma espécie de chapéu utilizado pela noiva que mantém seu rosto visível apenas para o noivo.

9 - San-san-kudo: parte da cerimônia de casamento em que os noivos tomam três goles de três copos de sakê.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu começo pedindo desculpas pela quantidade de termos estrangeiros, isso aqui ficou parecendo um mangá da panini haha. Mas como eu sempre digo, nesse mangá de ninjas mágicos os honoríficos são importantes para a caracterização dos personagens e achei que nessa versão "histórica" seria algo no qual eu poderia me apoiar para manter todo mundo in character, o maior desafio de todo ficwriter, especialmente quando se trata de AU.**

 **E sim, essa pessoa que não é a maior amante de AUs, resolveu começar uma longfic AU! Onde estou com a cabeça? Não sei. Mas vamos ver no que isso vai dar.**

 **Já vou avisando que atualizações não vão ser frequentes, eu vou fazer o meu melhor pra não deixar vocês esperando tanto e a fic já está com o roteiro todo planejadinho o que já é um enorme adianto, mas, eu estou terminando a faculdade, eu não sou uma pessoa que goza de muito tempo livre e não posso sacrificar compromissos reais pra escrever fic, mas olha, comentários super me animam e podem ser o que me farão escolher entre assistir um episódio de série e escrever um capítulo.**

 **No próximo capítulo:**

 **Príncipe Naruto reage ao descobrir que sua esposa é ninguém menos que sua amiga de infância, mas porque isso não é algo bom? Hinata pede ajuda à uma amiga para conseguir sobreviver a seu casamento e a história da mulher que se recusa a ser concubina do Imperador.**


	2. A Primeira Noite

**Capítulo 2 – A Primeira Noite**

" _Quando o amor lhe chamar  
Se guie  
Embora seus caminhos sejam agrestes e escarpados  
E quando ele vos envolver com suas asas  
Cedei-lhe  
Embora a espada oculta na sua plumagem possa feri-vos  
E quando ele vos falar  
Acreditai nele"_

 **Alguns dias antes do casamento**

 _Era verdade que ela não usava tantas camadas quanto as damas da corte, já que suas tarefas como herbalista e curandeira exigiam que ela se mantivesse livre para trabalhar, mas ela sempre se surpreendia com a rapidez com que a mão dele conseguia se esgueirar por debaixo de seu hakama¹._

— _Sasuke-kun — ela arfou e buscou se segurar nas prateleiras quando os lábios dele deixaram os seus para beijar seu rosto e ela pode sentir a respiração quente dele contra seu ouvido._

— _Aceite minha graça, Sakura – ela levou a própria mão a boca para sufocar os sons que ele estava arrancando dela, afinal, embora ela tivesse escolhido aquele armário de ervas por ser um local mais escondido, o herbário do palácio ainda era um local bem frequentado pelos seus colegas de trabalho e qualquer um deles poderia os encontrar naquela posição._

— _Depois que você tiver nosso primeiro filho nenhuma mulher vai estar a cima de você._

 _Ela puxou a mão dele para fora de suas roupas, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo a odiar por estar negando a si mesma o clímax e, ainda com a respiração arfante, ela se desvencilhou para longe do abraço do Imperador, em passos trêmulos para o mais distante o possível dele, o que não era muito naquele espaço restrito de forma que quando suas costas se chocaram com a parede coberta de prateleiras, os recipientes de cerâmica tintilaram perigosamente._

— _Excerto a Imperatriz... Que também vai ser a verdadeira mãe de qualquer filho que viremos a ter._

— _Sakura... — ele respirou fundo, também longe de estar imperturbável depois dos momentos que haviam partilhado, Sasuke tirou um lenço de dentro das roupas e secou os dedos, Sakura engoliu em seco, as sensações que eles haviam causado nela ainda bem presentes em seu corpo. — Você sabe que eu não tenho escolha quanto a isso._

— _Mas eu tenho — disse ela desafiadoramente o olhando nos olhos. — Nós já tivemos essa conversa várias vezes, Ue-sama² — a mandíbula dele se contraiu a ouvi-la se referir a ele pelo título. — Eu não seria feliz longe do meu trabalho, tendo que seguir as regras da Ooku³... E menos ainda tendo que te dividir com a Imperatriz._

— Sakura-san?

Sakura pulou de susto ao ser arrancada de suas lembranças por um toque suave em seu ombro, por pouco não deixando o pilão de madeira que tinha nas mãos cair.

— Hinata-hime!

Ela se virou para dar de cara com a jovem nobre que tinha por amiga. Hinata era sempre uma graça de se olhar, hoje estava envolta de sedas de cor coral e branco, seu obi um tom esmaecido de amarelo tinha pinturas de dragões azuis

— D-desculpe! — ela recuou um passo, as flores de seu kanzashi4 balançaram. — Eu te assustei?

— Ah... você não precisa se desculpar — disse Sakura sorrindo — minha culpa por estar distraída.

— Lembranças tão boas assim? — Hinata sorriu cumplice enquanto examinava as folhas de uma das ervas no balcão.

— Na verdade... — Sakura inspirou profundamente, por um segundo voltando ao momento em que mais uma vez havia se recusado a ser concubina do Imperador — nós brigamos.

— Oh... — ela pareceu genuinamente preocupada e Sakura quase sorriu. — Algo grave?

— Com ele eu nunca sei... Eu... – abaixou a cabeça com um ar de derrota — o recusei mais uma vez.

— Sakura-san, — Hinata se aproximou com uma expressão empática — a vida na Ooku lhe parece assim tão indesejável?

Sakura estudou a mulher que tinha como amiga a pesar de suas diferenças de status. Era impossível que não são se visse a diferença entre as duas. Desde de suas características marcantemente estrangeiras em contraste com a beleza clássica de Hinata, as vestes que as cobriam. Ela com seu uniforme de trabalho que não a diferenciava nem sequer em seu gênero dos outros herbalistas do palácio e a outra em ricas sedas e joias esperadas de uma mulher da alta nobreza. Hinata havia sido criada para a Ooku, tendo nascido numa família aristocrática, havia sido podada para saber ser agradável, obedecer a regras e saber seu lugar. Para Sakura a vida havia sido muito diferente, ela não era filha de um nobre, sua mãe havia sido uma das damas trazidas do Redemoinho para cuidar da educação do Imperador e seu primo, quando eram crianças costumavam a brincar juntos, a ponto de que Sakura se esquecer que eram tão distantes quanto o céu e a terra, pois era tratada pelos dois como igual, talvez por sua falta de feminidade na época, entrando nas brigas e brincadeiras e muitas vezes saindo como vencedora sem que ele lhes dessem nenhuma vantagem por ela ser menina.

— Eu não quero viver eternamente esperando por ele. E é isso que eu vou fazer lá, não é? Aqui eu sou mais livre que a maioria das mulheres, eu tenho uma profissão, eu posso fazer a diferença... — então percebendo o que havia dito ela parou, alarmada. — Desculpe... eu não quis dizer...

— Está tudo bem, Sakura-san, — Hinata sorriu bondosa — eu compreendo, continue.

— Então... Ele me ama _agora_ , eu sei, mas será que vai continuar a me amar se eu não conseguir dar o filho que ele precisa? Ele é o – ela abaixou o tom de voz – Imperador.

— Você não tem como adivinhar como as coisas vão acontecer no futuro, talvez você seja a mãe do futuro Imperador, talvez vocês tenham muitos filhos juntos, mas... Tsunade-san deve deixar o cargo para você em breve, de qualquer forma será sua tarefa ajudar os filhos dele a chegarem a esse mundo, só que talvez sua posição não seja a mais desejável por vocês dois então...

— Eu sei... — ela fechou os olhos com força, a cena se formando dolorosamente em sua mente — eu sei... Mas isso deve demorar um pouco ainda, depois do que aconteceu...

— Sobre isso... Ele não veio falar com você antes de partir?

Sakura demorou um pouco para responder, embora a fofoca corresse por todo palácio, aquele era um assunto mais perigoso para ser pega explorando, mais até do que o anterior.

— Não. — e voltou a socar ervas em seu pilão.

— Sakura-san...

— Não Hinata-hime, eu não sei o que aconteceu, de verdade. Mas você não é uma das pessoas que pensam que ele...

— N-não! Claro que não. Quero dizer, eu não conheço Tennou Heika5 como você, mas eu não acho que ele fez o que dizem e é por isso...

Ela parou mais uma vez e se virou para Hinata com o cenho franzido.

— É por isso...?

— Você deve saber sobre Naruto no Miya6... — a desconfiança de Sakura aumentou quando das bochechas da outra se tornaram corais como seu kimono.

— Que o Naruto está noivo? Aquele idiota! Depois de tudo que aconteceu e do que as pessoas estão falando, o que ele tem na cabeça para ficar noivo assim do nada? Desculpa Hinata-hime, eu sei como você se sente em relação a ele, mas convenhamos...

— Er- então... É c-comigo que ele vai se c-casar...

Sakura fez silêncio por alguns segundos antes de olhar para Hinata com o cenho franzido.

—Desculpe, eu acho que não ouvi direito.

— Sakura-san...

— Hinata-hime, no que você estava pensando? Se bem que né... provavelmente você não teve muita escolha de novo...

— Na verdade, dessa vez foi por escolha minha, sim.

— Olha, eu quero ficar feliz por você, — ela colocou a mão sobre a da amiga — de verdade, mas... Hinata-hime... Eu não sei o que aconteceu à Chuugu Heika7, mas não quero que o mesmo aconteça a você.

— Mas você não acha que ele irá...

— Não, claro que não, — ela tirou a mão da de Hinata e voltou a socar as ervas com mais afinco — mas eu não sei quem o que está por trás do desaparecimento de Karin Heika. Eu amo o Naruto como um irmão, mas... Você nunca sabe o que se passa pelo coração de uma pessoa, mesmo aquelas que você acha que conhece tão bem.

— Ainda assim... Dizem que ao amanhecer eu estarei... E-eu só tenho que arrumar algum modo de me manter relevante até a próxima noite.

— E como você vai fazer isso?

— Foi por isso que eu vim lhe ver hoje... Depois de Tennou Heika, você é quem melhor conhece Naruto no Miya.

— Eu?! — ela arregalou os olhos e a surpresa foi tanta que o pequeno pilão escapou de suas mãos derramando líquido gosmento e verde sobre a mesa.

— Pense, Sakura-san, o que eu poderia fazer para com que Naruto no Miya me desse mais tempo?

Sakura se apressou para conter o estrago buscando um pano para limpar a bagunça.

— Mas você não acha que ele...?

— Não! Mas como você mesma disse, não podemos presumir.

— Ai Hinata-hime... Eu não sei...

— Pense um pouco, por favor, eu não sei a quem mais recorrer — Hinata implorou com urgência.

Sakura parou, segurando pano manchado em suas mãos.

— Estou pensando! Desculpe... — e fechou os olhos com força, tentando pensar em algo.

Fez-se silêncio entre as duas por alguns momentos, até que Hinata murchou como uma flor.

— Não, tudo bem, — ela suspirou resignada — é injusto que eu peça isso de você... Bem, eu vou indo. Foi bom ver você.

Ela se preparava para sair quando Sakura fez um movimento em direção a ela.

— Espere! Eu tenho uma ideia, mas não sei se é boa. Meu pai, você sabe, ele veio de uma vila do Redemoinho, ele disse que lá tinha um contador de estórias muito famoso, ele não tinha muito dinheiro e como era de casta baixa, vivia nas ruas, mas, suas estórias eram tão famosas e deixavam todos tão curiosos e movidos a cada reviravolta que desde os generais até as crianças pobres se reuniam para ouvi-lo.

— Sim... Eu ouvi falar disso. Do próprio Naruto no Miya — ela sorriu lembrando de quando ele se sentava ao seu lado para ouvir as estórias que ela lia nos livros, aqueles sendo milagrosamente os únicos momentos que ela não gaguejava ao falar com ele. — Sua mãe, Kushina Heika contava estórias que eram desse homem para ele e para Tennou Heika antes de dormir, Naruto no Miya sempre estava falando sobre elas na manhã seguinte.

— Exato, ele sempre foi curioso e facilmente impressionável — mas ele sorriu com carinho — você poderia usar isso.

— Mas como? Contando estórias? Que estórias? — ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma estória de todos os livros que havia lido que seria interessante o suficiente.

— Aí eu não sei, Hinata-hime. Essa vai ser uma decisão que você vai ter que fazer sozinha.

— Você acha que isso pode mesmo funcionar?

— Eu espero, para o bem de vocês dois, que sim...

 **Na noite de Núpcias**

Hinata se encolheu com o som do vaso se estilhaçando contra o chão.

— VELHO GANANCIOSO! — e se encolheu ainda mais com a raiva contida no grito de seu agora, então, marido. — No que ele estava pensando? Dando a própria filha em sacrifício assim'ttebayo?!

— Denka-sama8 e-espere...

Depois do termino da cerimônia, ambos foram conduzidos para o quarto onde passariam a noite de núpcias, mas ao que parecia, não seria das mais tradicionais, assim que ficaram sozinhos, o príncipe havia ignorado a decoração festiva, a ceia que dividiriam e até mesmo a transparência do kimono com o qual sua noiva fora vestida e passou a externar seu acesso de raiva.

— Eu não tenho nenhum real poder político, ele sabe disso! Isso é algum plano? — ele que estava de costas para ela de repente começou a se aproximar. — É claro... Aqueles velhos mesquinhos do concelho acham que eu vou usurpar o Sasuke e o maldito do Hyuuga não podia perder a chance, mas se desfazer da própria filha assim? Eu não sabia que alguém poderia ser TÃO BAIXO — e mais um vaso foi contra o chão.

— D-denka-sama...

— E você Hinata? — ele agora estava tão próximo que ela se viu recuando até esbarrar na mesa que haviam posto para eles e quase cair, ele mais uma vez a amparou, como se fizesse parte de sua natureza, mas Hinata não se tranquilizou ao ter sua queda evitada, ele parecia realmente transtornado e agora estava perto demais. — Como se deixou fazer parte disso?

— F-foi de minha escolha Denka-sama.

— Escolha? — aqueles olhos azuis, tão expressivos pareceram realmente surpresos e até, o coração de Hinata diminuiu, decepcionados.

— Eles... Chihi-ue9 e o concelho... — ela juntou coragem. — E-eles não me forçaram a nada.

— Mas... Não, não, não, não... Você _ouviu_ o que disseram, eu fiz questão que todos soubessem... Você sabia o risco que estava correndo'ttebayo! — ele havia começado a gritar de novo e Hinata virou o rosto, mas o aperto dele em seu braço logo a deixou e ele voltou a caminhar pelo quarto.

As pernas dela cederam e ela caiu, seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, com as pernas trêmulas, ela voltou a se levantar.

— Eu... E-eu não acreditei nas fofocas — ela deu um passo vacilante em direção a ele.

— O que? — ele se virou para ela mais uma vez, sua voz saindo fraca tamanha era sua perplexidade.

— E-eu sei que Denka-sama e Tennou Heika jamais fariam o que dizem que fizeram.

Ele se aprumou, sua expressão se tornando sombria.

— Você não sabe de nada, Hinata... — a voz dele saiu como um rosnado.

Ela engoliu em seco e deu mais um passo em direção a ele.

— M-mais eu sei!

Ele riu sem humor.

— Do que você sabe?

— Que Denka-sama que era g-gentil comigo quando éramos crianças jamais seria capaz de fazer as coisas horríveis das quais o acusam.

— Você tem tanta certeza, assim? Não somos mais crianças, Hinata...

— Tenho — disse ela irredutível.

— Eu sinto muito, — agora ele parecia realmente derrotado, como se toda a ira houvesse sido substituída por tristeza — você me julgou mal, e isso vai custar sua vida.

Ela empalideceu e por alguns momentos não soube o que dizer.

— Eu tenho um p-pedido a lhe fazer antes...

— Um pedido? O que você poderia querer de mim'ttebayo?

— Tempo... e... a-atenção, eu acho.

— Tempo e atenção? Você tem minha atenção, mas não sei quanto ao tempo.

— Até o amanhecer? — ela perguntou esperançosa.

— Então você ouviu, não ouviu?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Certo, até o amanhecer'ttebayo. Mas não prometo mais nada depois disso.

— H-hai.

— O que você vai fazer com esse tempo, tendo em vista que serão suas últimas... — ele fechou os olhos, uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. — Bem, você sabe.

E então ele se jogou em uma das almofadas, as mãos tapando o rosto.

Hinata sentiu seus joelhos vacilantes cederem mais uma vez e ela também se deixou cair sobre uma das almofadas cobertas de cetim.

— S-sim, eu gostaria de te contar uma estória.

— Uma estória? — ele riu, mas novamente não havia humor nenhum, o som partiu o coração de Hinata. — Eu estou te dizendo que você não vai sobreviver a essa noite você quer me contar uma estória dattebayo?

— Entenda como meu último desejo então — era estranho, ela estava assustada, é claro, sabia do perigo que estava correndo e entanto, sentia que era ela quem o estava consolando.

Ele tirou as mãos da frente do rosto e voltou seu olhar para ela, Hinata de aprumou e começou a servir o sakê da garrafa posta a mesa entre os dois.

— Mesmo agora eu te acho estranha e me desculpe se não estou no melhor humor para ser delicado, eu não consigo entender porque você escolheu estar aqui... E como mantém essa aparência calma? Você não entendeu nada do que eu disse'ttebayo?

— Eu entendi completamente.

— Certo — ele suspirou — vamos lá, me conte a sua estória.

Hinata sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, havia chegado o momento que havia planejado, ela sabia, precisava fisgá-lo logo no início, afinal o príncipe não era conhecido por sua meticulosidade ou capacidade de se manter atento por muito tempo. Se ela o perdesse logo no início, estaria tudo perdido.

Ela respirou fundo e, não vendo outra alternativa, começou.

"A mulher de um nobre havia dado à luz a dois filhos gêmeos e embora ambos fossem saudáveis e varões somente o primeiro poderia ser o herdeiro, o outro teria que passar a vida servindo a pessoa com a qual havia dividido um ventre. Embora o tratamento dispensado a cada um deles por todos que os rodeavam, inclusive seus pais, fosse diferente, pois o mais velho era ovacionado em suas menores vitórias e ninguém prestasse atenção no mais novo, ninguém poderia dizer que os dois irmãos não se amavam."

Hinata fingiu não notar quando o observou acariciar com o polegar o brasão da família real em um dos copos, os leques Uchiha estavam em todos os lugares do palácio, menos nas costas do haori que ele mesmo usava, em seu lugar estava o rodamoinho dos Uzumaki.

"Mas as coisas mudaram quando o irmão mais velho, um ano depois da esposa de seu irmão mais novo ter dado à luz a um menino forte e esperto, recebeu a notícia que sua própria esposa não tinha trazido ao mundo o herdeiro que ele esperava e sim a uma menina de saúde frágil. Então, o irmão mais velho que nunca em sua vida havia provado qualquer sentimento negativo em relação ao irmão mais novo e menos privilegiado, provou o gosto amargo da inveja e as coisas mudaram entre os dois, com o irmão mais velho procurando formas de lembrar ao irmão mais novo de seu lugar na hierarquia da família. A resposta deste era apenas sorrir quando o irmão era duro ou injusto com ele e quando as crianças foram formalmente apresentadas, o irmão mais novo fez seu filho jurar que sempre protegeria a filha de seu rancoroso irmão."

— Que cara egoísta'ttebayo. Você não disse que todo mundo ignorava o mais novo e só porque, pela primeira vez, ele tinha alguma coisa que o outro não tinha ele começou a guardar ressentimento?

— O coração humano é como as águas profundas de um rio, nunca se sabe se o que há no fundo um dia irá perturbar a superfície. Talvez ele sempre sentisse inveja do irmão, afinal, de certa forma, se tem mais liberdade quando não se espera tanto de você.

O príncipe pareceu ponderar sobre as palavras de Hinata e, então, finalmente se aprumou e apanhou um dos doces em cima da mesa e enfiou na boca.

— C'ntinue — disse ele de boca cheia.

Hinata sorriu, embora seu coração disparasse, estava dando certo, ele parecia até mais relaxado, talvez... Talvez houvesse uma chance para ela.

Ela tomou um gole de seu sakê para criar coragem e ele ergueu as suas sobrancelhas para ela que se viu corando por algo que não tinha nada a ver com a bebida.

"Anos se passaram e o irmão mais velho não teve sucesso quanto a produção de um herdeiro para a sucessão. Enquanto isso o filho do irmão mais novo se tornava cada vez mais talentoso chamando atenção de todos para o prodígio que era, e a filha do irmão mais velho tinha dificuldade para cumprir as tarefas mais simples que se esperaria de uma menina de sua idade.

Então, numa noite de inverno, perto do aniversário de quatro anos da, até então, herdeira do clã, algo terrível aconteceu, uma tentativa de sequestro."

Ela sorriu um pouco ao vê-lo se inclinar em direção a ela, como se para ouvir melhor a estória.

"Inimigos do reino que visitavam para assinar um tratado de paz conquistado depois de muita luta e sacrifício, ainda não estavam satisfeitos com o acordo firmado pelos nobres dos dois países envolvidos e especialmente tinha ressentimento guardado contra o irmão mais velho, pois ele havia sido o general que liderou as tropas a derrotá-los.

Então, eles tentaram levar a menina para usá-la como refém e conseguir vantagens desleais para si próprios ou pelo menos, para se vingar de quem os tinham feito provar vergonhosa derrota."

— Mas eles não conseguiram levar a menina, certo?

— Não, — ela sorriu — o irmão mais novo a salvou.

"Mas, ainda não estava tudo terminado. Durante o salvamento da menina um dos sequestradores acabou morto e este nada mais era que o filho dos líderes do clã inimigo.

Arrasado pela morte de seu único herdeiro, ele ameaçou a iniciar as guerras novamente se sua sede de vingança não fosse saciada. E para isso, somente a cabeça do irmão mais velho numa bandeja de prata seria o suficiente."

Hinata observou os primeiros raios dourados da manhã se esgueirarem por entre as frestas das janelas e tentou esconder um bocejo por trás das mangas do kimono de seda translúcida com que havia sido vestida para sua noite de núpcias. Todo seu corpo implorava para que ela se deitasse.

— E então, o que eles fizeram em seguida'ttebayo?

— N-na noite seguinte.

— O que?

— Na noite seguinte eu continuarei.

Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para trás como se estivesse assustado. Os painéis de papel brilhavam num tom suave de dourado conforme eram banhados pela luz do sol.

Então ele se levantou e, sem dizer uma palavra a ela entrou atrás do biombo com uma paisagem de um amanhecer em chamas por trás de peônias em flor, Hinata se levantou ao ouvir de uma porta deslizar se abrindo para logo depois se fechar, antes que ela pudesse se mover muito Príncipe Naruto estava de volta sua frente com uma expressão intensa no rosto.

Ele se aproximou dela, de forma que ficaram bem próximos, Hinata engoliu seco, o sono sendo trocado pelo medo, seu coração batia loucamente enquanto ela se via sendo invadida por aqueles olhos azuis sem saber o que se passava na mente dele ou o que ele faria em seguida.

Ele não disse nada a ela, somente pegou o sino que chamava os criados e tocou uma vez antes de recuar um passo se distanciando dela.

Logo o quarto foi invadido por um séquito de damas da corte.

— A minha esposa vai voltar na noite seguinte, mas agora deve descansar.

— Hai, Denka-sama.

Hinata foi então retirada do quarto, mas antes olhou por uma última vez para o príncipe, de costas para ela, enquanto era banhado pelos raios do sol que a haviam salvado.

* * *

 _1 - Hakama: Calças da vestimenta tradicional japonesa._

 _2 - Ue-sama: Modo de se adereçar ao imperador, algo como "vossa majestade"._

 _3 - Ooku: lugar onde o imperador mantinha as mulheres ligadas a ele, Imperatriz, concubinas e a mãe dele etc._

 _4 - Kanzashi: Enfeite de cabelo usado por mulheres que imita flores, geralmente feito de tecido._

 _5 - Tennou Heika: "Sua majestade" como se faz referência ao Imperador, note a diferença de pronomes quando se traduz para o português._

 _6 - Naruto no Miya: "no Miya" é como se referencia ao príncipe._

 _7 - Chuugu Heika: "sua alteza" mas em referencia a Imperatriz._

 _8 - Denka-sama: Modo de se adereçar ao príncipe territorial._

 _9 - Chichi-ue: modo respeitoso de se referir ao próprio pai._

* * *

 **N/A: Eu sinceramente não sei o que eu estou fazendo escrevendo uma fic com plot de verdade quando todo mundo sabe que eu sou preguiçosa e gosto mesmo de escrever fluff e fanservice HAHAHA.**

 **E me digam, eu deveria mudar a classificação da fic por causa da primeira cena desse capítulo? Esse país me confunde tanto eu nunca sei que tipo de conteúdo se encaixa em cada classificação, de qualquer forma, não denunciem a fic! Me avisem primeiro que eu mudo a classificação/avisos.**

 **Também estou ciente que depois da "terceira potência" o site não exponencia as palavras como no word, quanto a isso não sei o que posso fazer, ou vocês preferem que eu não coloque mais notas de rodapé esclarecendo os termos estrangeiros?**

 **Ah e uma nota de curiosidade, Hinata é chamada de "hime" por Sakura antes de ela se casar com Naruto porque ela é filha de um nobre, depois do casamento o título dela muda para Hinata no Miya quando alguém faz referência a ela e Hidenka-sama quando alguém se dirige a ela.**

 **Eu sei que eu me divirto mais com essas coisas do que deveria, mas eu adoro pronomes de tratamento, desculpa.**

 **Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado do segundo capítulo, muito obrigada pelos follows e favs e comentários são sempre bem-vindos!**

 _No próximo capítulo:_

 _Introdução do personagem que quiçá é o mais importante da fic, um pouco mais de bonding entre as herbalista e a princesa, a segunda noite do casal real, a conclusão e a versão original para esta estória do Incidente Hyuuga e o início de uma estória que irá ou não dar a Hinata mais uma noite de vida._


	3. Descartável

**Capítulo 3 – Descartável**

 _"Meus olhos e coração travam uma guerra mortal_  
 _De como repartir entre eles a visão que têm de ti:_  
 _Meus olhos rejeitam o que meu coração vê,_  
 _Meu coração, aos meus olhos, a liberdade de te ver._  
 _Meu coração alega ser por ele que te vejo_  
 _(Um quarto nunca visto com olhos puros),_  
 _Mas os acusados negam-lhe a autoria,_  
 _E dizem que és bela somente para eles._  
 _A demanda, sem precedentes,_  
 _Divide as opiniões, todos reféns do coração;_  
 _E por seu veredicto se determina_  
 _A parte dos olhos claros e do doce coração –_  
 _Assim: meus olhos veem o que me mostras,_  
 _E meu coração vê apenas o teu amor."_

 _William Shakespeare – Soneto XLVI_

Poder-se-ia dizer que Príncipe Naruto não estava tendo um bom dia.

Não fosse o bastante o rude despertar que havia tido de seu cochilo — porque as responsabilidades pouco se importavam com seu status de recém-casado ou que havia passado a noite inteira acordado fazendo algo muito diferente do que recém-casados deveriam fazer — e a perigosa discussão que se seguiu, havia recebido um falcão de Sasuke desprovido de boas notícias. Ele sabia que o primo não tinha de fato, culpa pelo que estava acontecendo — se ele quisesse ser justo, teria que admitir que a culpa era, na verdade, dele mesmo — mas desde criança a rivalidade entre os dois havia feito com que esse comportamento fosse o seu habitual, então, traição ou não, ele estava murmurando xingamentos envolvendo o nome do Imperador enquanto não lia uns pergaminhos que precisavam ser examinados, ponderados e separados em pilhas das quais ficavam categorizadas as questões que ele podia resolver na ausência de Sasuke, o que poderia esperar e o que ele não dava a mínima, quando a entrada de seu sogro foi anunciada.

Era mesmo, tinha aquilo, e ele que havia quase se esquecido, sentiu a irritação que já estava sentindo se juntar com a fúria resgatada da noite anterior se unirem, explodindo em seu peito de modo sufocante.

Era por aquele tipo de coisa que Sasuke era o Imperador e não ele, pensava enquanto suas mãos apertavam com tanta raiva mal contida os braços do trono em que era obrigado a sentar na ausência do verdadeiro monarca, porque assim que Hyuuga Hiashi havia entrado na sala ele havia imaginado mil formas dolorosas de castigar seu sogro, que é claro, havia vindo para prestar os costumeiros respeitos e não conferir se ele não havia assassinado sua primogênita como implicitamente havia prometido.

O general se curvou as três vezes necessárias antes de se levantar e o olhar nos olhos, audácia.

— Naruto _no Miya_ ¹, minhas mais sinceras felicidades, foi com muito gosto que entreguei meu bem mais precioso, minha primogênita, em suas honradas mãos.

Antes de responder ele respirou fundo duas vezes e tentou se lembrar que a última coisa que ele precisava agora era de uma guerra civil, pois era isso o que qualquer maus-tratos causados no general do maior batalhão do exército real causaria, casamento com Hinata ou não. Afinal, ele já tinha o bastante com que se preocupar, havia a ameaça constante da Nuvem, bastante drama político envolvendo os nobres para fazer com que a pilha de pergaminhos parecesse cada dia maior e, é claro o motivo pelo qual ele estava sentado aí e não Sasuke, o mínimo que ele podia fazer era o contrário do que todos esperavam que ele fizesse: não estragar tudo.

Mesmo que seu impulso gritasse por cabeças rolando, ou pelo menos um pouquinho de sangue.

— Hyuuga-dono, meu sogro, me perdoe por minha rudez e por minha ignorância, você me vê aqui em cima, mas sabe que não é o meu lugar, afinal, sou apenas o filho de um regente e uma estrangeira e nunca fui conhecido por minha sabedoria, mas eu sempre pensei que com pessoas destinadas a liderar por seu próprio direito era diferente e eu me pergunto, como o líder de um clã tão distinto quanto o Clã Hyuuga poderia cuidar tão mal de seu "bem mais precioso"?

Naruto, embora que ainda apertasse com força os dragões de madeira em que estava apoiado a ponto de o interior de suas mãos terem começado a doer, não pôde esconder o meio sorriso de satisfação ao ver a expressão no rosto de seu mais novo e mais detestado parente. E demorou um pouco até que o homem reunisse palavras para responder ao Príncipe Regente.

— De fato sua humildade é tão grande quanto o vasto território de nossa nação _, Denka-sama_ ² — Naruto teve que se controlar para não cair na gargalhada ali mesmo, era exatamente por esse tipo de coisa que ele evitava a sala do trono o máximo que pudesse, nenhuma das palavras que os nobres diziam mereciam ser ouvidas, sempre eram mentiras e ameaças veladas — mas não compreendo sua indagação, eu, na verdade, fiz o que todo nobre cuja esposa somente o agraciou com filhas deseja fazer, um bom casamento.

— Um bom casamento? Bem, suponho que de certa forma agora você faz parte da família real, alguns devem considerar isso como algo bom, mesmo quando seu acesso a essa posição tenha sido através de alguém que não possui poder real ou é bem quisto pelos demais nobres ou ainda — ele fez uma pausa — é considerado um monstro por muitos.

Naruto sentia um misto de admiração e completo nojo pela capacidade de nobres, especialmente Hyuugas de manter a expressão, ou melhor, a falta dela, completamente límpida mesmo em momentos como aqueles.

— Denka-sama... Você perguntou se eu sou um homem sábio, um homem sábio daria ouvidos a fofocas da _Ooku_ ³?

— Minha mãe, Kushina _Chuugu_ 4 me ensinou que muitas vezes o que é dito pelas mulheres da Ooku tem muito mais verdade do que o que sai pela boca de homens ditos como honrados.

— Embora eu sempre tenha considerado Chuugu Heika uma mulher muito sábia, não acho que seja prudente se guiar pelas palavras de uma mulher nesses casos, Denka, afinal, ela também pertencia à Ooku.

Se a raiva de Naruto havia sido grande, nada se comparava com o que ele sentia após ouvir aquelas palavras e num impulso se levantou, fulminando Hyuuga com o olhar.

— Pois fique sabendo que no momento minha mãe, uma mulher estrangeira, estaria sendo mais prudente que você ao dar ouvidos às fofocas da Ooku. Eu não sei o que faz com que você se sinta tão seguro, mas garanto que é um sentimento falso e cuidado, pois também é traiçoeiro e você pode acabar com bem menos do que barganhou.

— Sinto muito, mas não sei aonde Denka-sama pretende chegar.

— Eu tive a impressão de que você não liga muito para o destino de sua filha mais velha, então não me surpreenderia se a mais nova tivesse o mesmo destino, afinal, eu devo precisar de uma nova esposa em breve.

oOo

Sakura batia o pé impacientemente enquanto aguardava para as portas serem abertas, tal ato fez com que uma das guardas femininas na porta do quarto da princesa a olhasse de cima a baixo e bufasse de desgosto. Era por esse tipo de coisa que ela não conseguia gostar da Ooku, tudo levava uma eternidade, tudo tinha uma etiqueta correta e completamente inútil e ainda havia a competição sem sentido entre as "mulheres do Imperador4", sinceramente, a maioria delas nunca haviam sequer olhado na mesma direção que Sasuke e agiam como se fossem as próximas na linha de sucessão.

Ela sorriu quando as portas finalmente abriram, mas se lembrou de manter o olhar no chão quando entrou nos aposentos de Hinata no Miya.

— Muito obrigada, vocês podem se retirar.

Não era comum se deixar a princesa a sós com uma criada, mas Hinata não era a _Naishinnou_ _5_ ou mesmo a Imperatriz, então as medidas de segurança eram mais leves em relação a ela mesmo que, com o Imperador sem filhos, era dela a atual responsabilidade de gerar os herdeiros do trono. E, além disso, era o dia seguinte a sua noite de núpcias, era de se esperar que uma curandeira fosse mandada para examiná-la, geralmente seria um trabalho para a própria Tsunade, mas todos sabiam da proximidade da princesa com Sakura que também tinha ganhado fama como reconhecimento por seu bom trabalho.

Assim que todos saíram, Sakura levantou o sorridente rosto para Hinata.

— Me conte tudo que aconteceu! — disse ela antes que Hinata tivesse chance de dizer qualquer coisa. — Eles disseram que você dormiu até o início da tarde, então? Eu devo mesmo te examinar e fazer você beber esse chá amargo para fertilidade ou aconteceu o que nós temíamos?

Hinata desceu o olhar para a bandeja que Sakura carregava e corou, havia um recipiente de cerâmica cheio até a borda de um líquido marrom escuro que não parecia nada apetitoso, mas só de pensar no que ele supostamente faria...

— E-eu temo que seja a segunda opção.

Sakura murchou como uma flor.

— Oh.

Hinata sorriu, tocada pelas reações da amiga. Quando eram crianças e brincavam juntos, Sakura sabia da admiração que Hinata tinha por Naruto no Miya e vivia tentando fazer com que ele prestasse mais atenção dela, mas naquele tempo tudo com que ele se importava era em vencer Sasuke _Tennou_ _6_ em suas competições infantis.

— Está tudo b-bem, — disse a princesa, com um ar consolador — eu estou aqui, não estou?

— Mas, você está me dizendo então que ele tinha mesmo a intenção de... — ela continuou num sussurro — matar você?

Hinata mordeu os lábios antes de responder, com aquela pergunta, Sakura havia modificado completamente o clima na sala.

— Foi o que ele d-demonstrou com suas palavras.

— Céus... — Sakura se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. — O que está acontecendo, afinal? Eu não estou te chamando de mentirosa, é claro, mas não consigo acreditar numa coisa dessas, ainda mais o Naruto, você sabia que ele chorou quando matou um coelho da primeira vez que foi levado para caçar? Como acreditar que uma pessoa dessas... — ela parou. — Desculpe, você deve estar mais chocada do que eu, é claro.

— Não, está tudo b-bem, para mim também é difícil de acreditar.

— E o que você vai fazer agora?

— Continuar de onde parei, eu suponho — ela suspirou.

— Você fez como combinamos? Não terminando a estória.

Os lábios de Hinata se curvaram num pequeno sorriso.

— Sim. Estou feliz por ter d-dado tudo certo.

— Eu suponho que sim — disse Sakura prosaicamente. — Mas realmente, não consigo acreditar... — e se deixou cair se frente a Hinata novamente, a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos cabelos.

— E eu não acho que você deva.

— O que? — Sakura levantou o rosto em direção a outra, seus olhos verdes parecendo maiores que o normal. — Mas você não disse que ele deu tudo a entender que te mataria?

Hinata fez silêncio por alguns segundos, seu cenho levemente franzido.

— Sim e não — disse depois de ponderar consigo mesma.

— Desculpe, não compreendo.

— Quando Naruto no Miya levantou o véu e m-me olhou nos olhos ele parecia tão chocado quanto você há poucos minutos, era como... Se ele estivesse com m-medo?

— Medo? — Sakura fez uma careta, a cada minuto tudo aquilo fazia menos sentido para ela.

— Sim, — pontuou Hinata — e depois, quando ficamos a sós, ele estava num estado terrível de nervos, falando alto e q-quebrando as coisas.

— Oh céus! Ele não te machucou, machucou? Porque se ele te machucou eu juro que príncipe ou não eu vou lá agora e-

Hinata não pode evitar e riu, por mais que na maioria das vezes não gostasse do quão agressivo era o relacionamento de seu marido com a amiga que tinham em comum, tinha que concordar que tinha seus momentos engraçados.

— Não, Sakura-san, ele nem sequer me tocou.

— Oh, isso é bom, eu suponho. Não tão bom quanto se ele tivesse... — ela corou e Hinata pareceu achar a manga de seu kimono muito interessante por alguns momentos. — Bem, mas você disse que ele estava falando alto, o que ele estava dizendo?

— Ele estava dizendo coisas ruins sobre meu lorde pai, na verdade.

— Seu pai?

— Se eu me recordo bem ele disse que _Chichi-ue_ _7_ havia me, repetindo suas palavras, "dado em sacrifício" em troca de poder político.

Sakura olhou para Hinata com o que só poderia ser interpretado como pena.

— _Miya-sama_ _9_ que me perdoe pela franqueza, mas ele não está errado

— Na verdade vocês dois estão, — disse ela cheia de dignidade após inspirar profundamente — Chichi-ue não consentiu com este casamento em momento algum.

Sakura fez uma expressão muito engraçada no momento a seguir, como se fizesse uma conta muito complicada e o resultado não fizesse sentido, Hinata se compadeceu dela e continuou:

— Foi ideia do meu lorde avô. Mas como eu lhe disse antes, foi escolha minha.

— Olha, eu confesso que nunca tive o mais terno dos sentimentos em relação ao seu pai, mas ele acabou de subir no meu conceito? Talvez eu pare até de adicionar as ervas mais amargas nos remédios que faço para ele.

— Sakura-san! — exclamou Hinata escandalizada e se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, um tanto divertida.

As duas riram, mas quando se fez silêncio Sakura estava séria e pensativa.

— Mas Miya-sama... O que você me diz não faz sentido. Se ele iria executar você ao fim da noite porque se importava tanto com as intenções do seu pai?

— Exatamente.

— Isso está tão estranho... Céus eu gostaria de poder falar com o Sas- _Tennou Heika_ 9 pessoalmente. Talvez eu devesse falar com o Naruto?

— Não acho uma boa ideia — a expressão de Hinata se fechou.

— Porque?

— Recebi um recado da minha irmã mais cedo, — ela retirou um envelope de uma das dobras de seu kimono — ela disse que quando Chcihi-ue foi ver Naruto no Miya hoje a conversa não foi muito bem.

— Parece que Naruto ainda estava com raiva? Algo positivo de certa forma...

— Não tenha tanta certeza, ele deixou bem claro que pretende me descartar e deu a entender também que sua próxima noiva será minha irmã.

Sakura empalideceu.

— O que está acontecendo, Hinata no Miya?

— Eu não sei e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou com medo de descobrir.

oOo

As palavras trocadas com Sakura e do bilhete de Hanabi ainda giravam na cabeça de Hinata enquanto ela era vestida para mais uma noite com seu marido. Quando as damas se afastaram, após amarrarem seu _obi_ 10, e ela foi posta de frente para grande espelho de metal polido e seus olhos brilharam em faiscante prateado, realçados pelo carvão esfregado em suas pálpebras. Naquela noite vestiria um kimono verde-água com estampa de crisântemos, as mangas de seda eram curtas e seus antebraços eram cobertos apenas pelo translucido _hitoe_ _11_ que era mais longo do que o normal, feito para ser mostrado e deixar seus braços tentadoramente mais expostos. Nessa noite, havia solicitado para que deixassem seus longos cabelos caírem livres e apenas enfeitado pelo dourado ornamento no topo de sua cabeça, havia sentido dores o dia inteiro após ter passado a noite com o pesado penteado da cerimônia de casamento e havia aprendido sua lição, mas talvez, ela olhou para si mesma mais uma vez, ela não fosse sentir dores no dia seguinte, se não fosse bem-sucedida, jamais sentiria coisa alguma.

Príncipe Naruto estava afastado do centro quando foi deixada por suas damas de companhia, ele estava de pé, um cotovelo apoiado na janela e o rosto virado em direção às estrelas e com suas vestes cor de berinjela em bordados prateados, parecia fazer parte da imensidão poente que se estendia no céu lá fora naquele início de noite. Ele não se virou para olhá-la quando entrou e Hinata sentiu ser uma pena que sempre a anunciavam agora quando estavam juntos, gostaria de poder observá-lo como antes. Era estranho, é claro que ela queria ser notada por ele no passado, em suas loucas fantasias ele sempre dizia que apenas fingia não notar os olhos dela sobre si e confessava culpado do mesmo em relação a ela. Mas sim, ela gostava do manto do disfarce que a desatenção dele provia, era proteção aceita de bom-grado por sua timidez.

As portas foram fechadas atrás de si e ela meneou o corpo em reverência, quando ergueu os olhos mais uma vez encontrou os azuis dos olhos dele sobre si. Hinata engoliu em seco.

— B-boa noite, meu marido.

— Hinata... Hinata — ele suspirou o nome dela e lentamente se aproximou, quando estavam frente a frente ele ergueu o queixo dela com o indicador, expondo o pescoço que havia prometido separar da cabeça. — Porque você ainda está aqui? Achei que a mensagem dada ao seu pai havia sido clara o suficiente.

Ela desviou do olhar dele, mas não se moveu para se separar de seu toque.

— N-não sei do que está falando, meu marido. O-onde mais eu iria?

— Para algum lugar seguro'ttebayo... — a mão desceu do queixo para o pescoço, era quente e pesada, grande o bastante para circundar mais da metade do pescoço dela, um gesto e estaria tudo acabado. O polegar se movendo sutilmente quando ela engoliu em seco e quando um arrepio atravessou seu corpo, Hinata não teve certeza se ele havia sido inteiramente motivado pelo medo. — Bem longe daqui.

— Meu lugar é no palácio c-com você.

Ele deixou o braço cair e se afastou dela, indo se sentar nas almofadas cercando a mesa posta para dois.

— Sirva o chá — disse ele sério.

Ela se sentou diante dele e seguindo as regras aprendidas desde a infância ela começou a preparar a bebida. A mesa estava arrumada para ocasião, então ela somente seguiu protocolo, se perdendo no conforto do ritual enquanto as palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente, mesmo que, vagarosamente, seu coração começasse a desacelerar. Sem olhar para seu marido, Hinata apanhou o _chawan_ _12_ e adicionou as folhas pulverizadas de chá dentro do receptáculo, com cuidado para não se atrapalhar com a manga longa de seu kimono, adicionou a água quente, mas parou ao ouvir Naruto rir. Ainda meio absorta em sua tarefa, ergueu os olhos pare ele inquisidoramente.

— Eu vou ficar realmente surpreso quando alguma coisa te assustar'ttebayo.

Ela apanhou _chasen_ _13_ e misturou a água e o chá.

— Porque diz isso, Denka-sama?

— Depois do que eu acabei de dizer... Suas mãos estão ainda mais firmes que ontem. Me diga, Hinata, você sempre foi valente assim? As lembranças que eu tenho da infância são todas de você afastada das brincadeiras mais perigosas, escondida atrás de Neji.

Hinata sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvir aquele nome.

— Eu sempre fui muito tímida... e e-ele muito zeloso.

— Ele era um homem honrado.

— Sim, ele era — ela então se curvou para frente, oferecendo a bebida com as duas mãos.

Ele levou o chawan aos lábios e bebeu.

— Perfeito, mas eu não esperava nada diferente.

Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem e desviou o olhar para o chão, então se lembrou do que havia acontecido mais cedo e decidiu preparar chá para si também.

— Minha irmã me mandou um bilhete hoje — começou num tom de voz descompromissado — ela me disse das intenções que Denka-sama deu a entender para nosso pai, são elas verdadeiras?

— Eu não dei a entender nada, Hinata eu acho que fui muito claro'ttebayo.

E pela primeira vez ela sentiu algo além de admiração, amor e medo por seu marido, algo muito parecido com raiva queimou no estômago de Hinata.

— Entendo, mas d-devo lembra-lo que minha irmã ainda tem treze anos e não pode c-conceber ainda.

— Assim como com você, não precisarei dela para isso.

Se sentindo rebelde, os movimentos de Hinata pararam e ela voltou o olhar para ele que ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso com a ferocidade nos olhos dela.

— E para que Denka-sama precisa de mim?

Ele franziu o cenho e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida quebrando o contato visual e, por um momento, Hinata pensou ter visto uma fagulha de culpa na expressão dele.

— Me disseram que você passou o último ano na casa de uma tia em Suna, você e essa tia são próximas?

— Ela é o mais próximo de uma m-mãe que eu tive, visto que a s-senhora minha mãe tinha a saúde frágil e raramente estava disponível. Mas Denka-sama, devo avisá-lo, minha tia já é casada.

Após dizer isso um barulho algo e estranho foi ouvido, parecia uma mistura de crepitar de fogo e latidas de cachorro, mas o mais estranho, o som tinha a cadência de uma boa gargalhada.

— O q-que é isso? — ela perguntou olhando em volta, pois a fonte do barulho parecia estar muito perto.

— Termine de contar sua estória.

Ela teve um pequeno sobressalto e voltou a olhar para ele, seus olhos arregalados, o príncipe estava pálido, como se tivesse com mais medo que ela.

— Agora dattebayo!

— C-certo... N-nós estávamos em, hm... Oh sim, os irmãos haviam acabado de receber o ultimato: ou entregavam a cabeça do irmão mais velho ou a guerra que havia arrasado os dois países envolvidos reiniciaria.

"O irmão mais velho, vamos chamá-lo de Hiroshi, e seu concelho passaram a noite anterior ao dia marcado pelos inimigos discutindo o que iriam fazer sem achar uma saída boa o suficiente e chegaram até mesmo cogitar entregar a menina para os sequestradores. Mas que valor tinha a menina? Era somente uma criança. Matando Hiroshi, eles derrotariam um poderoso líder, matando uma criança só criariam um mártir, o que não os beneficiaria em nada.

Foi então que o irmão mais novo, vamos chamá-lo de Hitachi, surgiu com seu plano. Deve se lembrar que eles eram gêmeos, idênticos a ponto de confundirem até mesmo seus pais na infância, os inimigos jamais notariam a diferença.

Hiroshi foi o primeiro a protestar. Afinal, por mais que guardasse rancor do irmão desde o nascimento de seu prodigioso filho, ele ainda era o irmão mais velho e seu instinto e dever era de proteger seu irmão mais novo e aquela troca de papéis não lhe agradava em nada."

O príncipe pareceu relaxar conforme ela falava, mas depois da última frase, em vez de temeroso, ele parecia triste, seu cenho franzido como se as palavras dela os tivessem levado além da estória. Hinata fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar.

"Mas, o resto do concelho pareceu achar aquela uma resposta viável e eles resolveram colocar o plano em movimento apesar dos protestos de Hiroshi.

Na manhã do outro dia, Hitachi fora despido de suas roupas humildes e sobre seus ombros fora colocado uma das ricas vestes de seda do irmão, seu cabelo foi penteado de forma idêntica ao mais velho e em deu dedo fora colocado um anel de jade. Mas, quando estavam prestes a deixar a casa reservada ao líder do clã, este mesmo apareceu, disposto a terminar com aquela estória.

Ele e o irmão discutiram como não faziam há anos e no final Hiroshi, coberto de culpa pelos anos que seu irmão viveu como um criado e pelo tempo que havia sentido inveja dele mesmo sendo tão mais bem-aventurado, perguntou, por quê? Porque ele estava disposto a morrer por alguém assim?

Hitachi apenas sorriu e disse: você é líder do clã, para você todos nós somos irmãos, mas eu só tenho um irmão, você, e farei de tudo para protegê-lo.

E então, pela primeira vez os papeis se inverteram e quando Hitachi deu a ordem, os guardas deteram Hiroshi enquanto Hitachi caminhou para sua morte."

As palavras de Hinata dissolveram em silêncio que foi quebrado somente quando Naruto colocou o chawan de volta a mesa.

— Acabou?

Hinata lançou um olhar nervoso para a janela, lá a lua ainda brilhava alta no céu, um círculo vermelho a contornava, mal sinal de acordo com a superstição. Ela inspirou profundamente e se curvou para pegar um doce na mesa tentando demonstrar tranquilidade que estava longe de sentir.

— N-não.

"Os filhos de Hitachi e Hirochi cresceram juntos e pouca coisa mudou em suas características, ela continuou a ter menos bons atributos que o que se desejava, coisa que ficou mais acentuada quando sua irmã nasceu, e ele continuou a ser o melhor em tudo que fazia, mas a dinâmica dos dois mudou completamente. Yuuzu, como vamos chamá-lo, que costumava a ter adoração por sua prima, Tsubaki, ao descobrir que seu pai havia morrido para salvar a seu tio, passou a odiá-lo e sua filha por associação. Ou... era o que ele demonstrava durante nove anos..."

Ela parou ali e seu olhar se voltou para a paisagem noturna mais uma vez, notando quanto as estrelas brilhavam tão frias, tão distantes.

— Hinata?

— Sim, onde estávamos?

"Se Yuuzu não odiasse Hirochi e Tsubaki o suficiente, depois de descobrir que o líder do clã e o concelho haviam decidido que ele casaria com Tsubaki quando ela completasse dezessete anos havia sido a gota d'água e ele passou a demonstrar abertamente o quão contrário ela a aquele estratagema.

Mas se o ódio de Yuuzu era quente como fogo em sua infância, fazendo com que ele fosse rude com Tsubaki e entrasse constantemente em brigas, conforme os anos foram passando, apenas se tornou uma raiva fria e foi se moldando a sua personalidade de forma que ele se tornou um rapaz de poucas palavras e olhares gélidos. Ele parou de demonstrar seu descontentamento em relação a prima e o destino que partilhavam, mas muitas vezes ignorava totalmente sua presença como se sua vontade fosse o suficiente para fazer com que ela não existisse."

— Você fala isso como se fosse algo bom'ttebayo. Meu pai sempre dizia que "a indiferença e o abandono muitas vezes causam mais danos do que a aversão direta14".

Hinata o olhou genuinamente surpresa, então seu olhar caiu e se tornou distante.

— Minako Tennou era sem dúvidas um homem s-sábio.

— Ele iria gostar de você — Naruto disse, e então arregalou os olhos como se tivesse deixado a informação escapar por descuido.

— Oh? — ela foi pega de surpresa pela pequena revelação.

— Ele gostava de estórias também — ele suspirou — o que aconteceu em seguida?

"Eu falava sobre Yuuzu, e seus sentimentos em relação a Tsubaki, eles ficaram mais complicados conforme eles foram amadurecendo, afinal, o primeiro amor é aquele que deixa raízes mais profundas, pois o amor é como erva daninha que mesmo o árido solo do rancor não consegue matar por completo. Mesmo que sua presença o lembrasse sempre de como seu pai havia morrido inutilmente, como ele pensava, toda vez que Yuuzu via sua prima lembrava da promessa que havia feito a seu pai, de protegê-la sempre, promessa que ele se recusava a quebrar.

Mais tempo se passou e quando estava próximo do aniversário de Tsubaki e do casamento, Yuuzu que havia se tornado um hábil guerreiro foi enviado junto a um pequeno contingente de guardas para buscar sua noiva que havia sido enviada para casa de sua madrinha no país vizinho para terminar sua educação, visto que a esposa do líder do clã havia morrido ao dar à luz a sua segunda filha.

Mas quando faziam a viagem de volta, a carruagem foi atacada por bandidos."

Assim que Hinata terminou a frase, seus olhos cansados se voltaram para a janela e lá estava, ainda cinzento e frio, mas inconfundível, o sol.

Naruto seguiu o olhar de sua esposa.

— Até a próxima noite?

Ela se sobressaltou.

— Denka-sama?

— Eu perguntei se amanhã você terminará a estória.

Ela se curvou, o sino tocou, as portas se abriram.

— Se assim você permitir, meu marido.

* * *

 _1 - Naruto no Miya: "no Miya" é como se referencia ao príncipe._

 _2 - Denka-sama: Modo de se adereçar ao príncipe territorial._

 _3 - Chuugu: Imperatriz._

 _4 - Mulheres do Imperador: na Ooku era dito que todas as mulheres pertenciam ao Imperador, inclusive as damas da corte e a guarda da Imperatriz que era feita por mulheres guerreiras._

 _5 - Naishinnou: Princesa coroada, consorte do príncipe coroado herdeiro do trono._

 _6 - Tennou: Imperador._

 _7 - Chichi-ue: modo respeitoso de se referir ao próprio pai._

 _8 - Miya-sama: modo respeitoso de se referir ao príncipe ou princesa._

 _9 - Tennou Heika: Vossa majestade o Imperador_

 _10 - Obi: Faixa de tecido parte do kimono que envolve a região da cintura._

 _11 - Hitoe: Parte mais interior da vestimenta, para se usar sob o kimono._

 _12 - Chawan: Uma espécie de cumbuca de cerâmica feita pra tomar chá._

 _13 - Chasen: Algo próximo de um fouet usado para misturar o chá._

* * *

 **N/A: Me perdoem se o final ficou meio meh, esse capítulo é de transição e eles tendem a ser assim mesmo e quando eu estava escrevendo o final eu estava com muito sono.**

 **Mas eu compenso no capítulo quatro, tem ação chegando!**

 **Queria também dizer que estou com orgulho de mim por ter sido tão boazinha com o Hiashi nesse capítulo, não gosto daquele velho.**

 **Queria agradecer aos novos comentários e dar boas-vindas aos leitores que me acharam através do grupo de fanfics NaruHina do facebook, eu estou realmente muito feliz de saber que algo assim ainda existe, até pouco tempo eu me sentia muito sozinha no fandom, obrigada em especial a** _ **whatapanda**_ **que foi quem me apresentou a tanta gente legal.**

 _No próximo capítulo:_

 _Hinata tem uma chance de escapar de seu perigoso casamento e também FOGO!_


	4. Fogo

**Capítulo 4 - Fogo**

" _E tudo que fica entre a libertação da alma  
Dessas carne e ossos temporários  
E ao saber que que está acabado agora  
Eu sinto minha mente desvanecida começar a perambular_

 _Toda vez que você falhou, e toda vez que você tentou  
Todo sonho bobo, e todo o compromisso  
Toda palavra que você falou, e tudo que você disse  
Tudo o que você me deixou, vagueia em minha mente"_

 _The Killers — Goodnight Travel Well_

Ela mal tinha cedido ao sono quando foi despertada por um par de mãos a chacoalhando pelos ombros.

— Hanabi?

Pálidos olhos grandes e amendoados separados por uma mexa de cabelo castanho que ela sempre estava tentando, sem sucesso, afastar do rosto da irmã a encararam na penumbra. No rosto dono deles, uma expressão urgente.

— Vamos! — E num farfalhar de tecido negro, ela se afastou da cama andando ao redor do quarto. — Pegue as coisas que precisa, mas seja rápida, vai ficar claro logo, logo. Não temos muito tempo.

Hinata afastou as cobertas de cima do próprio corpo, que cansado, exigia que ela voltasse a posição anterior, coisa que Hinata não fez, pois pôs-se a sentar na cama.

— Hanabi? O que você está fazendo aqui? E o que são essas roupas?

— Sério, nee-san? Minhas roupas? — treze anos de pura incredulidade a encararam com as mãos na cintura, Hinata, mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo e, se fosse sincera ainda grogue de sono, sentiu o coração inflar de amor.

— Hanabi...

A pequena suspirou dramaticamente.

— Não é óbvio, tola? Vamos te tirar daqui!

— Me tirar? — ela fez uma expressão confusa para depois ficar bem séria. — "Vamos" quem, Hanabi? Esse não é mais um dos seus planos brilhantes com o Konohamaru-kun, não é?

— Quem? — a voz dela subiu um oitavo com falsa curiosidade. — Não conheço ninguém com esse nome — e Hinata quase riu, então eles tinham brigado de novo, acontecia pelo menos duas vezes na semana e ainda assim não a surpreenderia em nada se em apenas alguns anos a amizade instável dos dois não se transformasse em algo mais interessante. — Anda, nee-san! Não temos tempo!

— Não vou a lugar nenhum se você não me disser o que está acontecendo.

Hanabi se aproximou dela, pegando a irmã mais velha pelas mãos. Ela era uma menina orgulhosa, sempre fora, enquanto Hinata se portava com humildade e timidez, Hanabi era tão explosiva e faiscante quanto seu nome sugeria, ela desafiava mais velhos e tinha completo desprezo pela noção de que ela deveria ser mais complacente apenas por ter nascido mulher, mas nunca, em momento algum, Hinata havia visto exposto no rosto da menina que havia ajudado a criar quase como filha uma expressão de total desespero.

— Por favor, venha comigo. Eu não sei se teremos essa oportunidade mais uma vez. Too-san está esperando.

Hinata apenas assentiu. Ela não era idiota, sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas algo em si precisava de uma confirmação verbal para que a situação se tornasse mais real. Ela se levantou e foi a até um dos armários, pegou uma caixa de madeira que continha as coisas que lhe eram mais preciosas no mundo, coisas que haviam pertencido a sua mãe.

— Já terminou? Anda!

— Estou indo, Hanabi! Você não espera que eu saia assim, não é? Aparentemente uma de nós ainda tem algum decoro.

Hanabi revirou os olhos.

— Eu precisei me vestir assim para passar desapercebida, não é óbvio? — ela apontou para as próprias vestes, parecia uma ninja de peça teatral, com roupas masculinas todas em preto, no meio de um palácio tão colorido como o que Hinata vivia, nada chamaria mais atenção.

Hinata achou melhor nem responder e tratou de vestir apenas o _uenokino¹_ por cima das vestes que estava usando, cairia morta de vergonha e céus sabem o que lhe aconteceria se fossem pegas daquela forma pelos corredores, mas tentou não pensar sobre isso, na verdade, estava tentando com muita força não pensar muito sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Hanabi a guiou por corredores que ela nem sabia que existiam, tudo passou por Hinata como um filme, seu coração batia de vagar, mesmo quando quase foram interceptadas por uma das guardas da Ooku² — Hanabi havia se livrado da que ficava na porta de seu quarto sabem os deuses como, e conhecendo sua irmãzinha, ela sinceramente não queria descobrir — era como se tudo tivesse acontecendo com outra pessoa, não ela e, ela mal havia piscado e, ao abrir os olhos, estava sentada numa carruagem mercante, com todas as janelas bem fechadas e Hanabi espremida ao seu lado.

— Você disse que Chichi-ue³ estaria aqui.

— Shhhh — fez a menina, ela se remexia bastante, visivelmente incomodada.

— Hanabi...

— Ele vai encontrar com a gente logo a frente, está bem? Não fica falando, vão ouvir você. Eu queria ter feito isso durante a madrugada como uma pessoa normal, mas aquele idiota tinha que ficar segurando você a noite inteira, não tinha?

O estômago de Hinata despencou e seu coração começou a bater com força, suas palmas começaram a suar e ela apertou a caixa que tinha nas mãos com força.

Naruto no Miya4.

Ela estava a ponto de deixar Naruto no Miya.

A figura dele se formou diante de si, quase real o bastante para ser tocado e ele tinha a mesma expressão de abandono que ela havia visto em sua versão infantil tantas vezes ao ser diminuído ou excluído por não ser como o primo herdeiro do trono. Ela se lembrou da sensação das mãos dele sobre ela na cerimônia de casamento, quando ela quase havia caído, de como ele se aprumava e erguia as sobrancelhas numa expressão de completo deleite quando ela adicionava algum fato interessante em suas estórias, na verdade nunca antes um homem havia parado para ouvi-la por tanto tempo, mesmo que o motivo pelo qual ele o fazia fosse tão sombrio. Ainda assim... Ela olhou para Hanabi, ela amava tanto a irmã e, quando ela escolheu deixar a casa de seu pai para entrar na Ooku sem saber se voltaria, ela sabia que estava desistindo de enorme parte do relacionamento que haviam construído em sua solidão compartilhada. Ela pensou em seu pai e em como ele havia se oposto àquele casamento, no fundo de se coração estava chocada com o fato de que ele estava se arriscando tanto para salvá-la, ela nunca pensou que valeria tudo isso, não ela, não depois de tudo que seu já havia perdido por sua causa.

Mas no final, seus pensamentos se voltaram para seu marido, ela tentou imaginar a reação que ele teria ao descobrir que ela havia fugido. Sentiria raiva? Alívio? Ele mesmo havia sugerido que ela estaria melhor o mais distante dele o possível. Então porque seu coração partia ao imaginá-lo sozinho? Tennou Heika5 estava longe, Kushina Chuugu6 havia partido quatro anos antes, havia definhado em apenas alguns meses após a morte de seu marido. Naruto no Miya não tinha amigos próximos entre os nobres, ele se saía bem nos campos de batalha, mas não tinha tanta sorte na política, se o poder era algo sujo que exige que quem o deseja se abaixe para obtê-lo, ele se recusava a se curvar ou sujar as mãos e isso o condenava a uma existência difícil.

Ela ouviu conversa do lado de fora, barulho dos portões se abrindo.

Hinata engoliu em seco, uma lembrança querida em que ela lia para Naruto no Miya e ele pegava no sono deixando a cabeça descansar em seu ombro queimou em sua mente e ela soube, naquele instante, que nunca houve chance real de que ela se afastasse dele por vontade própria depois que havia entregado seu destino nas mãos dele sem saber se sobreviveria para ver outro amanhecer.

Sua mente gritava que aquilo era loucura e ela não ousou olhar para Hanabi uma última vez antes de abrir a porta da carruagem.

— O que você está fazendo? — na voz de sua irmã era evidente o terror.

— Fique quieta, eles não podem ver você — Hinata soou fria.

— Hinata!

— Estou falando sério, se eles virem você eu não vou poder te proteger, por favor, fique quieta.

— Eu não acredito nisso! — pelo canto do olho Hinata vislumbrou a expressão traída na criança que ela havia amado mais do que a si mesma desde o dia em que havia sido posta em seus braços. — Você enlouqueceu? Hinata, ele vai matar você!

— Eu sinto muito, Hanabi — disse com uma voz quebrada antes de finalmente sair.

— Vá o mais rápido o possível — ela disse para o cocheiro que não pensou duas vezes.

Então uma parte de si se deu conta que aquilo havia sido muito fácil, os guardas que abriram o portão não haviam feito nada ao ver a cena da princesa sair de uma carruagem mercante, na verdade, não estavam nem em seus postos. Foi então que, num estalo, o estupor que há havia feito surda para o que a cercava desde o momento que Hinata havia sido conduzida para fora da Ooku foi suspenso e ela ouviu os gritos.

Ela correu em direção aos gritos, ao longe ela conseguia sentir cheiro de fumaça, por fim, encontrou uma dama da corte que corria na direção do palácio.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Hinata no Miya! — a mulher deixou o jarro de água que carregava cair no chão e o objeto se quebrou espalhando água no chão e nas duas. — F-fogo!

— O que?

— Os aposentos de Naruto no Miya? Todos achavam que... Hidenka-sama7 não soube?

Um calafrio atravessou o corpo de Hinata, ela ficou tonta e precisou ser segurada pela mulher para não cair.

— O-onde ele está?

— Eu pensei... Nós todos achávamos que ele estava com Hidenka-sama.

— Ele ainda está lá? — perguntou com a voz fraca.

— Pelos deuses — a mulher choramingou.

E então, antes mesmo de passar o mal-estar, Hinata começou a correr.

Ela arfava. O sangue pulsava em suas orelhas e ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender o que se passava diante dela.

A residência do príncipe, o lugar que ela deveria chamar de lar, onde ela havia passado as últimas duas noites lutando para viver, estava em chamas. Labaredas escarlates lambiam a estrutura de papel e madeira que se desfazia em cinzas diante de deus olhos revelando a fragilidade do trabalho humano em relação ao poder do mais terrível dos elementos.

Uma fila de soldados e servos se revezavam em jogar jarros de água, mas as chamas pareciam não ter fim.

— Naruto no Miya... — ela sussurrou.

As pessoas gritavam em volta e Hinata não desviou os olhos do cenário aterrorizante quando a mesma dama da corte finalmente a alcançou, lhe segurando o braço.

— Aconteceu muito rápido, Naruto no Miya foi avisado que Hidenka-sama havia partido. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu achei... Eu achei que ele tivesse se juntado aos grupos de busca, então o fogo surgiu. Deuses que me perdoem, mas ninguém viu como começou, quando nos demos conta já estava dessa forma.

Talvez ele tivesse ido até lá atrás dela?

— E as pessoas que estavam lá dentro?

— Todos conseguiram sair, nós achávamos que não tinha mais ninguém.

E porque teria? Enquanto Sasuke Tennou estivesse fora Naruto no Miya estava usando a residência do Imperador e Hinata estava ficando na Ooku, não havia qualquer motivo para o prédio ser usado, excerto, é claro à noite.

A dama da corte largou Hinata e parou um dos soldados que passava com um jarro vazio.

— Hachi-i-dono8, Hinata no Miya está aqui — o homem olhou para Hinata com olhos arregalados, ele tinha suor no rosto e as vestes chamuscadas — ela diz que Denka-sama9 ainda pode estar lá dentro.

O soldado empalideceu.

Ele começou a gritar para os outros e a dama da corte voltou-se a Hinata, ela dizia algo, queria que ela fosse a algum lugar consigo, mas Hinata não ouvia, seus olhos ainda fixos no prédio em chamas, ela pensou em Hanabi outra vez, em seu pai, no que ele havia feito para mantê-la em segurança e, pedindo desculpas a eles e aos deuses, ela se desvencilhou da pobre dama da corte que tentava fazer com que ela escutasse a razão e correu em direção as chamas.

Todos estavam atônitos demais para impedi-la no primeiro momento, mas ela não foi longe, logo soldados sujos de cinzas e suor a agarraram pelo meio, gritando para que ela parasse com aquela loucura enquanto ela só sabia gritar de volta o nome do marido, que ele ainda estava lá dentro, que eles deveriam fazer alguma coisa e então, do mesmo modo súbito que as chamas haviam se formado, foram extintas.

Hinata parou de lutar e o domínio dos soldados sobre seus membros se tornou mais fraco. O mundo pareceu estacionar em surpresa e reverência e então a porta principal se abriu e, se arrastando, a figura de Naruto no Miya surgiu em meio a cortina de fumaça.

Ele tinha o rosto preto de cinzas, os cabelos e as vestes chamuscadas e, para o horror de Hinata, todo o braço direito coberto de bolhas e queimaduras profundas.

Quando ela correu em direção a ele ninguém a parou dessa vez.

Mas antes que ela pudesse chegar até ele, Naruto caiu, primeiro de joelhos e depois tombou contra a terra.

— Você... — ele tossiu — não deveria estar aqui — a voz saiu fraca e ele fechou os olhos, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, sem coragem de tocá-lo.

Sakura surgiu ao seu lado e rapidamente se debruçou contra Naruto, Hinata ainda vislumbrou a figura de alguns outros herbalistas e ouviu Sakura gritar ordens para eles quando sua visão começou a ficar turva.

— Hinata no Miya, você está bem? — alguém perguntou, mas ela não sabia dizer quem.

— Naruto no Miya... — foi a última coisa que ela disse antes do mundo dissolver em breu.

Ela acordou ao cair da noite, estava de volta ao seu quarto na Ooku. Uma dama da corte sentada ao seu lado cochilava com a cabeça oscilando.

Ela sentia a boa seca e, ao se levantar, se serviu do jarro de água que ficava ao lado de seu leito. Mas, ao ver seu rosto refletido na água as lembranças lhe voltaram como um turbilhão. O olhar traído de Hanabi, a carruagem, o plano de seu pai, o fogo,...

— Naruto no Miya!

A dama da corte despertou assustada e num instante Hinata estava de pé.

— Miya-sama10, está se sentindo bem?

— O-onde ele está? Aonde está meu marido?

— E-ele está aos cuidados de Tsunade-dono no herbário.

Hinata não perdeu tempo e, com a dama da corte em seu encalço, deixou a Ooku em direção a residência do Imperador.

Mas, ao chegar lá, não encontrou a chefe dos herbalistas e sim Sakura.

— Então está acordada — a voz da amiga soou fria e desinteressada — espero que esteja bem agora.

— C-como ele está? — ela se aproximou do leito onde o marido estava, mesmo com os olhos fechados em seu rosto uma expressão de dor formava linhas profundas. A mão de Hinata pairou sobre o corpo de Naruto, coberto somente até a cintura, a parte superior exposta mostrava que as queimaduras haviam alcançado até o ombro e uma parte do peito, uma crosta de unguento verde com um cheiro pungente mesmo no ambiente perfumado por incensos medicinais cobria a maior parte dos ferimentos.

— Não o toque.

— O-oque?

Sakura fechou os olhos e suspirou, ela parecia exausta.

— Não vai querer desalinhar os chakras dele, o ki dele está fraco.

— Ele... — ela recolheu a mão estendida — ele vai ficar bem?

— Isso não deveria importar para você — a voz dela soou quase agressiva, mas Hinata não recuou.

— Sakura-san, o que há de errado?

— Eu achei que você tinha conseguido escapar, eu achei que essa loucura havia acabado.

— Eu não pude.

— Você não deveria ter voltado Hinata no Miya... Se você tivesse partido isso tudo, pelo menos, teria servido para alguma coisa. Agora você está em perigo outra vez e o Naruto... Kami, o que está acontecendo?

— Você está dizendo que o que aconteceu foi minha culpa? Porque eu não tive a intenção... eu nunca iria querer que algo ferisse Naruto no Miya.

— Eu sei... me desculpe, é só que... Eu queria que Sasuke-kun estivesse aqui.

Hinata sabia bem do relacionamento da herbalista com o imperador, mas nunca a havia a ouvido se referir a ele de modo tão informal.

— Onde está Tsunade-dono?

— Outras pessoas se feriram, a maioria tentando apagar o fogo, ela está coordenando os cuidados a eles.

— Mas e...

— Ele vai ficar bem — Sakura riu fracamente, mas Hinata a viu limpar uma lágrima teimosa — sabe, ele nunca ficou doente antes. Nem um resfriado, nada. Ele pode ser um idiota tão grande, não achei que fosse possível. Ele _tem_ que ficar bem. Mas estou com tanto medo de descobrir como esse fogo começou... Estou com medo, ele não disse nada antes?

— Não... Foi uma noite tranquila, mais do que a primeira, eu e ele... Nós só tivemos uma espécie de discussão e então eu contei minha estória, foi isso.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, a mão de Hinata ainda comichava para que ela tocasse o marido, como se para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente ali, vivo e sólido.

— Me desculpe pelo modo que eu falei antes. Na verdade, estou feliz por você estar aqui. Você está bem mesmo?

Hinata sorriu de leve para a amiga.

— Vou ficar quando ele estiver — ela tocou o braço da amiga — vá descansar, Sakura-san, você parece exausta. Eu ficarei com ele.

Sakura lhe deu um sorriso agradecido e partiu.

Hinata acordou pela segunda vez aquela noite com o som de um gemido de dor.

Ele tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de completo terror, Hinata se alarmou a vê-lo começar a se mexer.

— Denka-sama, por favor se acalme.

O olhar aterrorizado dele se voltou a ela e era como se ele estivesse sufocando um grito.

— Hinata, o que está fazendo aqui'ttebayo?

— Eu... eu estou cuidado de Denka-sama — ela pegou um dos vidros ao lado da cama dele e reconheceu pelo cheiro como uma mistura de ervas para dor. — T-tome, isso vai te fazer se sentir melhor.

Ele fechou os olhos com força.

— Você não deveria estar aqui, Hinata... — ele fechou os olhos com força, seu rosto todo franzido pela dor mal contida.

Hinata estava ficando cansada de ouvir aquilo. Havia toda a sua vida se sentido indesejada, mas quando Naruto, dentre todas as pessoas, dizia aquilo tantas vezes, fazia com que ela se sentisse mil vezes pior.

— Beba, Denka-sama deve estar com dor.

— Eu não me importo.

— M-mas _eu_ me importo — ele abriu os olhos e a encarou. — Naruto no Miya eu disse uma vez e vou repetir pela última: eu não acredito nas suas ameaças. Eu não acredito que a mesma pessoa que era tão gentil comigo quando éramos crianças seria capaz de me causar algum mal. E eu não sei o que aconteceu essa manhã e sinceramente a única coisa que me importa agora é que Denka-sama fique bem porque se não ficar... — a voz dela quebrou — eu não sei o que vou fazer... P-por favor, beba isso.

Ele a encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de, gemendo de dor, levantar um pouco da parte superior do corpo e aceitar o recipiente com o remédio, seus dedos roçando nos de Hinata no processo.

Ele fez uma careta ao beber o líquido resmungando sobre Saskura sempre fazer os remédios mais amargos de propósito, Hinata sorriu fracamente.

— M-melhor?

Ele respirou fundo após voltar a se deitar e nada respondeu.

— Ainda é noite.

Ela dirigiu o olhar para fora e, como ele havia apontado, as estrelas ainda brilhavam suavemente pelo céu.

— Termine.

— O-oque?

— Você não chegou a terminar de contar... — ele engoliu em seco e franziu o cenho, fazendo silêncio por alguns segundos, como se atravessado por mais uma onda de dor — o final da estória.

Hinata viu uma pequena mancha surgir na manga de suas vestes e só aí percebeu que estava chorando.

— N-não — ela fundou — não havia muito depois daquilo, eu s-só fiz parecer que tinha.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas saiu mais parecido com uma careta de dor.

— Mas você disse que não tinha medo?

— Não fiz p-por medo.

— Porque, então?

— Eu só queria uma d-desculpa...

— Uma desculpa?

— Para ficar mais tempo com Denka-sama.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos depois daquilo e somente depois, quando Hinata achava que ele havia caído no sono outra vez, ela o ouviu dizer:

— Termine mesmo assim'ttebayo... Eu quero ouvir... o final.

Ela molhou os lábios antes de começar.

"A carruagem foi atacada por um bando de bandidos. Tsubaki, presa no interior com sua dama de companhia manteve os olhos fechados, rezando para que tudo terminasse logo e para que ninguém com que ela se importava se machucasse. E, quando tudo silenciou, ela abriu a porta para conferir se todos estavam bem.

Assim que se desvencilhou de sua chorosa dama de companhia, Tsubaki começou a procurar pelo noivo, mas encontrou somente corpos ao redor da carruagem, mas ao contornar o veículo ouviu um grito e um par de braços a agarrou pelos ombros e a girou para longe do perigo. Ela olhou para cima aterrorizada e encontrou os mesmos olhos que haviam olhado por ela por toda sua vida. Na infância com amor, por boa parte de suas vidas com ressentimento e, nos últimos anos, com algo indecifrável, mas com o que ela conseguia enxergar muito bem agora.

Ele a deixou e num movimento rápido de sua espada, decapitou o homem que havia tentado matá-la e que, o havia ferido mortalmente.

Os dois caíram sobre a grama, sangue inundava as vestes de Yuuzu e as mãos de Tsubaki que chorava e gritava por ajuda. Os guardas sobreviventes que pareciam ter se distanciado ao correr atrás dos bandidos que haviam fugido para a mata correram em direção dos dois, mas era tarde demais.

Yuuzu estava morrendo e não havia nada que nem eles, Tsubaki ou ninguém pudesse fazer.

Ela colocou cabeça do primo sobre os joelhos, afastando os longos cabelos castanhos dele do rosto marcado pela dor.

Ele havia sido sempre muito bonito, Yuuzu, e Tsubaki tentou usar aqueles últimos momentos para gravar as feições dele em seu coração.

'Porque fez isso?' perguntou ela em meio as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto.

'Você sabe porquê.'

'Eu achei que você me odiasse.'

Ele sorriu para ela e tentou tocar seu rosto, ela tentou não pensar em quão raros eram os sorrisos dele e o quão perto eles estavam de se tornarem para sempre extintos.

'Eu bem que tentei.'

'Mas... Depois do que aconteceu a seu pai...'

'Meu pai não morreu por dever e eu o compreendo agora'

E então, ele fechou os olhos que haviam tão diligentemente olhado por ela desde sempre."

Hinata sentiu a mão não ferida dele tocar seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas.

— Eu... sinto muito'ttebayo.

Ela apanhou a mão dele e, num ato mais corajoso do que correr em direção a um prédio em chamas, ela beijou a superfície molhadas de seus dedos.

— Só prometa que nunca mais vai fazer algo perigoso assim... Não por minha causa... Eu não quero te perder também.

— Hinata...

— Por favor, Denka-sama.

Ele assentiu e ela se deitou ao lado dele, no chão. E foi onde eles foram encontrados na manhã seguinte, ainda de mãos dadas.

* * *

 _1 - uenokino: uma das partes mais superiores do kimono de várias camadas que as mulheres nobres usavam na era Edo._

 _2 - Ooku: lugar onde o imperador mantinha as mulheres ligadas a ele, Imperatriz, concubinas e a mãe dele etc._

 _3 - Chichi-ue: modo respeitoso de se referir ao próprio pai._

 _4 - Naruto no Miya:"no Miya" é como se referencia ao príncipe._

 _5 - Tennou Heika: Vossa majestade o Imperador_

 _6 - Chuugu: Imperatriz._

 _7 - Hidenka-sama: Modo de se adereçar à princesa territorial._

 _8 - Hachi-i-dono: modo de se referir a uma pessoa nobre sem título, no caso a um soldado real de baixa patente._

 _9 - Denka-sama: Modo de se adereçar ao príncipe territorial._

 _10 - Miya-sama: modo respeitoso de se referir ao príncipe ou princesa._

* * *

 **N/A: Esse capítulo teve mais ação que o outro não teve? Mas espero sinceramente que a letargia que eu estava durante esse feriado não tenha se embrenhado na minha escrita. Mas é sempre assim quando eu tento alguma coisa que exige mais energia social de mim que o normal e eu tive um encontro na quinta, passei o resto dos dias basicamente em coma de exaustão psíquica. Não sejam introspectivas, crianças, é uma merda.**

 **Mas aí está, mais um capítulo e estamos chegando no primeiro timeskip que nos leva para o meio da fic. Pois é! Está passando rápido, né?**

 **Ah, uma dúvida que vocês possam ter ficado é quanto à disposição do palácio. Ao contrário de castelos ocidentais, as construções japonesas (e orientais em geral) não têm mais de um andar, então, um palácio não é feito somente de um prédio, mas de vários deles, é mais para um complexo como do Clã Hyuuga do mangá, sabe? Por isso a Hinata dorme num lugar diferente do Naruto, pois há a residência do Imperador, onde fica o trono de crisântemo, há a residência da Imperatriz que é a Ooku, as residências dos príncipes e até alguns nobres moram nas terras do palácio. Esses prédios têm nomes, mas minha pesquisa não me ajudou muito, então vou ficar devendo a vocês.**

 **Qualquer dúvida pode perguntar que vou fazer o meu melhor para responder, lembrando que eu não sou uma estudiosa da área e meu conhecimento provavelmente tem várias falhas.**

 **Muito obrigada por todos os favoritos e comentários, vocês são uns amores!**

 _No próximo capítulo:_

 _Hanabi tenta mais uma vez salvar a irmã, as feridas de Naruto inflamam, Sasuke não volta ao palácio mesmo ao saber que o Príncipe Regente está impossibilitado de governar._


	5. Máscara

**N/A: MUUUUITO obrigada a BelleUzumakiSan que foi o anjo que betou esse capítulo. Estou tão feliz de ter uma beta novamente Ç.Ç**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Máscara**

" _Essa porta você não deveria abrir, e você abriu  
Então entre agora e veja por qual coisa pouca  
Você foi traída... Não há tesouro a esconder,  
Nenhum caldeirão, nenhum claro espelho de cristal  
A verdade tão procurada, nenhuma cabeça de mulher decapitada  
Para ganância como a sua, sem contornos de angústia,  
Mas só o que vê... Veja novamente-  
Um quarto vazio, com teias de aranha e nenhum conforto.  
Ainda isso somente fora de minha vida eu mantive  
Para mim mesmo, para que ninguém me conheça bem;  
E que você profanou quando se esgueirou  
Para dentro desde quarto essa noite  
Por isso eu jamais devo encarar sua face outra vez.  
Agora isto é seu. Eu procurarei outro lugar."_

 _Barba Azul – Edna St. Vincent Millay_

Ele não acordou no dia seguinte, e, mesmo que Sakura e Tsunade insistissem que, a extensa manipulação feita através da acupuntura e a potente medicação eram as causas, Hinata não deixava de se preocupar. Basicamente, só abandonava seu posto na cabaceira de Naruto no Miya¹, quando era arrastada do leito do príncipe por damas da corte chorosas que insistiam que ela deveria se alimentar para não cair doente como seu marido.

Ela tinha obrigações como senhora do palácio na ausência de uma Imperatriz, e, com a residência de seu marido em reforma após o incêndio, tarefas eram coisas que não lhe faltavam. Ainda assim, ela as ignorava, escolhendo passar seus dias diligentemente cuidando para que Naruto no Miya se recuperasse mais rápido. Ela, pessoalmente, trocava as compressas de água fresca que ajudavam a aliviar a febre do príncipe. Assim como molhava seus lábios com água e administrava a água de arroz que mantinha seu sustento. Porém, jamais dizia coisa alguma, chorando silenciosamente, culpando-se internamente, e, muda, seguia implorando para que ele voltasse a abrir os olhos.

Parte da corte, em geral os de coração mais romântico, enxergava a atitude da princesa como reverenciável. Já a outra, que talvez fosse a maioria, a via como apenas um fardo. Viam-na como alguém que atrapalhava o trabalho dos curandeiros reais no herbário, sobrecarregando as damas da corte e negligenciando seus deveres. Corria também a fofoca pelo palácio de que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com o incêndio. Tinham a desconfiança de que não havia sido presa apenas pela influência de seu pai no conselho, mas que certamente estava sob investigação. Tudo dependeria do que Naruto no Miya diria quando estivesse em condições de testemunhar sobre as circunstâncias que desencadearam o incidente. Iria ele culpá-la? Usaria aquela oportunidade para cumprir sua sinistra promessa de executá-la? Seria a oportunidade perfeita, e sua sede de sangue seria justificada por meios legais. Hinata, de certa forma, não podia deixar de pensar que caso algo do tipo acontecesse, não deixaria de ser sua culpa. Se não tivesse tentado fugir, se tivesse parado Hanabi logo no início, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Não haveriam provas de sua deslealdade e, principalmente, Naruto no Miya nunca haveria se ferido tentando encontrá-la.

Mas, mesmo sabendo que era irracional, ela não poderia se importar menos consigo mesma, ela só queria que ele ficasse bem.

Quando no segundo dia ele não acordou e sua febre piorou, se recusando a abaixar, Hinata passou por um dos piores momentos de sua vida quando teve que assistir – mesmo que tenham tentado tirá-la do recinto sem sucesso – Tsunade e Sakura espalharem vermes sobre as queimaduras de seu marido. Embora as herbalistas houvessem dito que os animais apenas se alimentariam da pele morta, e que ajudariam a controlar a inflamação, para Hinata ficaria marcada naquela que, estava sendo a primeira vez que estava vendo seu marido despido, a cena macabra daqueles seres rastejantes se alimentando da carne queimada e inflamada da pessoa que ela havia admirado toda sua vida. Era como se ele já estivesse se decompondo sob seus olhos, como se a morte já o tivesse o roubado para si e ela tivesse que ser testemunha do quão provisória era a presença dele em sua vida.

Mesmo assim, a febre não abaixou apenas se manteve estável. Sakura lhe disse que era um bom sinal, ele não estava piorando, mas Hinata pôde ver através dos olhos verdes, que se recusavam a encarar diretamente, que havia perigo ali.

A chuva caia naquela tarde castigando os telhados do palácio sem trégua, Hinata tinha o olhar sem foco. Rosto e corpo mal se moviam enquanto suas damas da corte a terminavam de vesti-la. A conversa entre as mulheres, que geralmente era afável, havia desaparecido naqueles últimos dias. Quando alguma delas tentava iniciar algo, Hinata, com a mente muito longe do quarto onde era vestida e alimentada, se respondia, era com atraso ou com vagos pedidos de desculpas. Sua apatia era tanta que ela nem sem virou quando o sino tocou e foi anunciada a entrada de alguém em seu quarto.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa em ver sua irmãzinha, trajando as tão odiadas vestes da corte, com os cabelos castanhos presos num pesado penteado estilo yoko-hyogo² adentrar seus aposentos, sentando-se à sua frente após fazer as costumeiras reverências e mesuras que o protocolo exigia.

— Hidenka-sama³ – começou ela num tom de voz tão frio e tão atípico de sua personalidade faiscante, que Hinata sentiu um arrepio a lhe atravessar. Ela também não pôde deixar de notar que o olhar duro de Hanabi se mantinha longe do seu, apontado para algo as suas costas. – Espero que esteja passando bem apesar as tristes notícias sobre Naruto no Miya.

— Por favor – Hinata disse com o olhar direcionado a suas damas de companhia – me deixem falar com minha irmã a sós.

— Hidenka-sama, não é o costume deixar que vossa alteza receba estranhos desacompanhada – disse uma das damas mais velhas, Hinata tinha apresso especial por ela mesmo que a conhecesse por pouco tempo e por isso mordeu com força o interior das bochechas, como se tivesse se punindo, antes de responder no mesmo tom que havia ouvido a concubina de seu pai usar várias vezes.

— Você está dizendo que minha irmã é uma estranha? Se retire, não vou dizer outra vez.

As damas deixaram o recinto rapidamente depois disso e só quando a porta foi fechada atrás de si que Hanabi voltou a falar.

— Parece que você já se acostumou mesmo à vida do palácio, _hidenka-sama_ – Hinata reparou no quão ela não economizou veneno ao proferir o título pela segunda vez.

— P-pare com isso, Hanabi! Ou você queria que elas ouvissem nossa conversa?

— E você acha que não vão ouvir? – Respondeu ela num tom arrogante. – Essas bisbilhoteiras devem estar todas com as orelhas na porta nesse exato momento.

O barulho inconfundível de alguém caindo foi ouvido vindo de fora do quarto, as irmãs passaram a falar aos sussurros.

— Mais um motivo para você falar logo e baixo o que você veio fazer aqui.

Hanabi fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

— Olha, sinceramente, eu estou aqui pelo nosso pai, porque depois da última que você me aprontou, eu não queria mais ver sua cara na minha frente...

Hinata sentiu um bolo crescer em sua garganta após ouvir aquilo, mas segurou as lágrimas, parecia que tudo que fazia agora era chorar. Afinal de contas, ela merecia estar ouvindo aquilo e não tinha direito algum de desejar conforto vindo da irmã.

— Hanabi!

A mais nova finalmente dirigiu o olhar para ela, um olhar selvagem e cheio de mágoa.

— O que? Você esperava que eu viesse com abraços saudosos de uma doce irmã mais nova depois daquela traição?

— E-eu... – ela titubeou sabendo que o que diria em seguida iria machucar mais ainda Hanabi – eu não podia deixar ele sozinho...

— E eu? _Me_ deixar não teve nenhum problema?

Hinata fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e suspirou cansada antes de responder.

— Você tem a chichi-ue4.

Hanabi olhou para ela com o olhar ferido e beirando às lágrimas. Ela mordia o lábio como se para se impedir de gritar, apesar do momento tenso, Hinata sentia um certo orgulho dela por estar se controlando tão bem, caso estivessem em casa, Hanabi já estaria gritando e jogando coisas.

— Ele diz que não é seguro para você aqui. – ela disse após alguns momentos, depois de engolir o choro e sua voz só tremeu uma vez – Nós temos um plano.

— Hanabi, eu não vou fugir do palácio outra vez, você viu o que aconteceu.

— A última vez não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu com o idiota do seu marido. E, dessa vez, ninguém vai desconfiar de nada até que seja tarde demais, não tem nenhuma chance de sermos pegos.

Hinata franziu o cenho preocupada. A última vez já tinha sido arriscada demais e só por um milagre elas haviam escapado de punições severas, ela esperava sinceramente que Hanabi não tivesse convencido seu pai de fazer mais nada perigoso.

— Do que você está falando?

— Too-san5 tem alguém infiltrado no herbário, eles dizem que o idiota não vai durar muito, que Tsunade já desistiu dele.

Hinata ficou lívida e a bolha de desespero que havia vindo crescendo em sua garganta desde que Naruto no Miya havia saído daquele prédio em chamas ameaçou a explodir de vez.

— Não é verdade!

— Cale a boca.

— Hanabi!

— Shhh! Você quer que te ouçam? Você vem pra casa, nós diremos que é para uma visita comum, mas você ficará segura sob o nosso teto. E quando o idiota morrer, você estará a salvo e esse pesadelo todo vai ter acabado.

Hinata empalideceu.

— Hanabi, você teve alguma coisa a ver com aquele incêndio?

Ela pareceu profundamente ofendida.

— O que? Você está louca? Claro que não!

Hinata queria acreditar nela, para o bem de sua própria irmã que poderia ser pega e executada por tentar assassinar um membro da família real, e por si própria que não queria se tornar a irmã da quase-assassina de seu marido.

— Você tem certeza?

— Acho que você está confundindo o membro da sua família que é inclinado à assassinatos, isto é, se você ainda nos considera família.

— Claro que considero! Você sempre vai ser minha irmãzinha, mas Naruto no Miya é meu marido agora.

— Mas logo não vai mais ser. Por favor, ane-ue6! – O lábio de Hinata tremeu e ele teve que fazer muita força para não ceder ao choro. Eram raríssimas as vezes que Hanabi lhe chamava daquele jeito. – Essa é nossa chance! Nós não temos nenhuma garantia de que eles vão te devolver para nós quando ele morrer.

— P-para de falar assim, ele não vai morrer...

— Ane-ue!

— Me desculpe, Hanabi... – ela tocou o sino de prata chamando as damas da corte.

— Hinata! E se eles fizerem você casar com o Uchiha? _Nele_ você confia?

Hinata apenas fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas finalmente caírem.

— Por favor, acompanhem a minha irmã que está de saída – disse ela se dirigindo às damas da corte que tinham acabado de adentrar o quarto.

Ela não abriu os olhos até ouvir as portas serem fechadas.

Naruto no Miya estava morrendo. Tsunade-dono havia desistido dele. O fogo que havia causado as feridas que o estavam tirando-lhe a vida poderia ou não ter sido causado por ela – no caso, por sua família tentando resgatá-la, mas sua culpa de qualquer forma – como muitos na corte haviam sugerido. E para coroar ela havia tido que partir o coração de sua irmãzinha mais uma vez. Ela não sabia se o relacionamento que mantinha com Hanabi, que sempre foi de extremos, iria sobreviver a mais aquele golpe. Também não conseguiria suportar a ideia de que ela a odiasse, já que pela maior parte de sua vida, inclusive agora, a única pessoa pela qual realmente havia se sentido amada, havia sido Hanabi. E com Naruto no Miya entre a vida a morte, ela sentia como se tivesse perdendo tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O estresse, a dor e o desespero pela situação em que estava, explodiram em seu peito em forma de soluços e a tristeza em seu coração transbordou em lágrimas. Nenhuma das damas da corte se aproximaram, apenas desviaram o olhar, enquanto Hinata se via ali, sozinha, chorando como uma criança abandonada numa multidão, sem ninguém para confortá-la.

Naquela noite, ela foi sozinha ao quarto onde Naruto no Miya era mantido. Todos já estavam dormindo e ela foi o mais silenciosa possível. Um guarda tentou segui-la, mas foi obrigado a desviar o olhar quando viu que ela trajava nada além do translúcido em partes hyoku7.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, tocou o rosto o príncipe adormecido, sentindo sua testa febril ao afastar do rosto suado os longos cabelos louros que haviam escapado do coque no alto da cabeça.

Então, ela finalmente falou com ele.

— Denka-sama8 – disse baixinho, mesmo que provavelmente não houvesse ninguém para escutá-la, nem ele. — Denka-sama p-precisa acordar, o reino precisa de vossa alteza, e-eu... — ela fungou, sua voz trêmula. – Ainda não há respostas das c-cartas enviadas a Tennou Heika9... Os ministros não tem a quem responder e sem alguém para mantê-los no controle eu temo pelo que possa vir a acontecer...

Ela pegou a tina de água e a compressa ao lado dele, molhando o tecido branco na água fresca e, cuidadosamente, o usando para dar suaves batidinhas com o material úmido e macio na testa de Naruto.

— Denka-sama se lembra de quando a senhora minha mãe morreu? Eu tinha apenas cinco anos, e, no começo, não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo... De repente tudo havia mudado, chichi-ue trouxe Mari-san para nossa casa. Ninguém me dizia nada, só me deixaram ver Hanabi quase um mês depois. Chihi-ue eu já havia perdido dois anos antes, mas depois daquilo eu sentia como se tivesse perdido toda a minha família, haha-ue10 não existia mais a imouto11 que haviam me prometido... – ela segurou o pano com força, fazendo uma pausa para recuperar o controle quase perdido. – Todos diziam que ela era frágil demais, que eu iria fazer mal a ela se me aproximasse, engraçado porque quando ela chorava não me parecia nem um pouco frágil – ela pegou seu reflexo na bacia sorrindo um pouco, mas a imagem desapareceu quando uma lágrima despencou de seu queixo, criando ondas na superfície da água.

"E Neji-nii-san... Naquela época... – um suspiro. – Eu me sentia completamente sozinha, sem uma alma no mundo que compreendesse meu sofrimento. Então, nós fomos trazidos para o palácio, era por motivo de alguma cerimônia, não me recordo qual, a sua família também veio... Acho que aquele foi o último ano do reinado de Fugaku Tennou, eu me lembro que Mitoko Chuugu12 não pôde comparecer, mas naquela época, ninguém achava que ela tinha algo grave e... Vossa alteza estava lá. Com Minato Tennou, na época Minato no Miya e a sua mãe Kushina no Miya, eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma pessoa mais bonita que ela, ela sorriu para mim e me apresentou à vossa alteza..."

"Vossa alteza tinha um sorriso enorme e cheio de janelinhas, seu sorriso me cativou de primeira. Acho que eu nunca tinha visto ninguém sorrir de maneira tão sincera, especialmente para mim... Então, eu fiz questão de não te perder de vista quando as cerimônias começaram. Foi tudo tão bonito, eu me lembro de um número de dança Noh13 , todas aquelas máscaras enfeitadas, as crianças, filhos de nobres, como eu, jogando feijões para afastar os maus espíritos... Então ela surgiu, a estrela da noite, com suas vestes de pele amarela que pareciam feitas de ouro naquela luz, mas a máscara... Eu fiquei aterrorizada e saí correndo. Ninguém da minha família notou, ninguém se importava."

"Eu corri para dentro do palácio, mas eu era tão pequena e o mundo tão grande a minha volta, logo fiquei perdida em meio aos corredores, meu coraçãozinho batia com força. Num dado momento eu tropecei em algo, provavelmente em meus próprios pés, meu joelho começou a doer e manchou de sangue meu kimono, eu me arrastei para perto do vão da parede e fiquei ali, chorando sozinha."

"Então, outra raposa apareceu, mas essa era branca, uma zenko14, diferente da monstruosa yako15 da dança, haviam marcas vermelhas em suas bochechas e na testa um rodamoinho, eu não me movi. Por medo ou choque, talvez os dois, então a máscara foi afastada e um sorriso cheio de janelinhas surgiu."

Ela fez silêncio. O rosto dele permanecia destituído de qualquer expressão. Hinata procurou naquele rosto o da criança que a havia encontrado naquela noite, as sardas haviam desaparecido e ela sabia não havia nenhum membro ausente em seu sorriso. A forma arredondada do rosto havia se alongado e ganhado curvas afiadas, mas ainda havia a mesma angelicidade nos longos cílios dourados que faziam sombras nas maçãs do rosto dele, e ela sabia que se olhos se abrissem – quando se abrissem, porque eles iriam se abrir, ela tinha fé – teriam o mesmo tom celestial de azul dos olhos do seu salvador de outrora, a mesma pureza e sinceridade que jamais pertenceriam aos olhos de um assassino.

— Era Denka. Eu não me lembro das palavras que vossa alteza me disse imediatamente, só me lembro de que se sentou ao meu lado e conversou comigo mesmo que eu pouco respondesse... Secou minhas lágrimas com as próprias mãos sem se preocupar com status e comportamento apropriado. Depois lembro-me de vossa alteza dizendo para que eu não tivesse medo da raposa de nove caldas, que elas vinham da terra de sua mãe e não eram todas malignas. Contou-me sobre Inari Okami16 e seus mensageiros, mas que se uma raposa maligna viesse para me assustar, vossa alteza me defenderia. E eu acreditei e acredito agora, não importa o que todos digam, não importa qual seja o mal que o tenha feito assim, que tenha tentado te tirar de mim... Vossa alteza irá me proteger e não me deixará sozinha aqui nesse palácio tão grande.

A primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi dor. Uma ardência que parecia se espalhar por toda a metade direita de seu corpo, suas pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas, quantas sementes de ópio vovó Tsunade devia ter-lhe dado? Duas? Três? Aquela velha um dia iria o matar com o pretexto de salvá-lo. Sua cabeça estava estourando. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, cada vez que seu peito expandia a ardência piorava. Flashes do que haviam lhe acontecido lhe passavam pela cabeça, todo aquele fogo... As imagens se misturavam ao sonho que havia tido, algo a ver com as estórias que sua mãe contava e máscaras de teatro e uma voz... Uma voz cálida, doce e clara como a água do rio Nakano.

Era um verdadeiro milagre que ele havia sobrevivido, mas seria irônico dizer que havia tido sorte, afinal, se sorte ele tivesse, não estaria naquela situação.

Ainda sem coragem de abrir os olhos, ele resolveu tatear a sua volta e teve a certeza dolorosa de que seu braço direito estava, por hora, – ele esperava – inutilizado. Ele murmurou um palavrão constatando com acidez que pelo menos sua voz estava intacta, Sasuke ficaria decepcionado. Sasuke... Aquele maldito! Teria ele dado notícias enquanto ele havia dormido? Pelos céus, por quanto tempo havia dormido? Ele esticou o braço bom, finalmente alcançando algo, era macio e entremeou-se a seus dedos como teias de aranha. Ele respirou fundo duas vezes em preparação, obrigando seu corpo a acostumar-se com a estranha situação atual, com cada diferente espécie de dor e desconforto que sentia e, então, finalmente abriu os olhos.

Estava em um quarto do palácio de Sasuke, já que pelo que se lembrava, o fogo havia consumido sua casa, contudo não eram os aposentos do Imperador. Claro que não seriam, provavelmente encontrava-se no quarto mais próximo do herbário. Devia ser início da manhã ou começo da noite, seus olhos, ainda sensíveis, agradeciam a pouca iluminação. O quarto parecia estar vazio além dele próprio, sem se mover, ele espiou as portas fechadas, então ele ouviu um suspiro e algo se remexer ao seu lado. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado sentindo a pele repuxar e arder onde as queimaduras o tinham atingido no pescoço.

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi que era a primeira vez que a via dormir.

E não parecia o mais tranquilo dos sonos, ela não estava vestida para tanto, embora não usasse nada elaborado, seus cabelos caiam em desalinho nunca antes visto por ele. Ela estava deitada de mau jeito, como se tivesse sido vencida pelo cansaço em algum momento de sua sentada vigília, pois não havia leito ao lado do seu. Tinha o cenho franzido e, ferrada no sono, murmurava coisas desconexas, entre elas o nome de Naruto.

Ele mexeu o braço esquerdo novamente, notando que a coisa que havia alcançado antes havia sido uma mecha dos cabelos dela. E luz no quarto aumentou suavemente, manhã então, outro amanhecer, quantos mais ainda poderia dar a ela? Dependendo do quanto havia dormido, teria ainda seis meses. E esperava sinceramente que até lá Sasuke tivesse encontrado uma saída porque ele não sabia o que faria em seguida, não sabia o que ele poderia fazer que pudesse ser suficiente.

É claro que ela não tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para escapar, aquela mulher era mesmo estranha.

Ela franziu mais o cenho e então piscou, abrindo os olhos.

Assim que o viu ela arregalou os olhos, mas não se levantou, mal se mexeu, como se congelada pelo choque. Naruto observou a luz pálida da manhã iluminar suas bochechas rosadas se tornarem carmim e as lágrimas encherem seus olhos perolados.

— Naruto no Miya – ela disse numa voz cheia de sentimento.

— Eu sonhei com você – ele não sabia por que havia dito aquilo, mas era verdade. Ela havia estado ao seu lado todo aquele tempo, e se ele havia atravessado o vale da morte, havia sido segurando a mão de Hinata.

Ela finalmente se levantou e gritou para a dama da corte no corredor trazer Tsunade. Depois disso ele não conseguiu acompanhar muito bem os acontecimentos, tudo se passou numa confusão de herbalistas com remédios fedorentos e ministros querendo saber de sua condição, dolorosas trocas de bandagens e seu único consolo foi engolir uma semente de papoula e voltar a dormir.

Ele acordou com maior frequência nos dias seguintes. Muito embora, no começo, não passasse mais do que algumas horas acordado. Toda as vezes em que acordava, podia contar com a presença dela ao seu lado, mesmo que nunca houvesse a pego adormecida outra vez. Ele sentia um pouco de tristeza ao pensar nisso, nunca antes havia visto Hinata tão destoante de sua posição de rica senhora, bem-nascida e filha de um político. Mesmo quando a entregavam para ele, vestida com aqueles kimonos feitos de materiais translúcidos para tentá-lo, mas com cada fio de cabelo no lugar esperado para uma mulher de sua posição, ela nunca lhe pareceu tão atraente tanto quando naquela manhã em que ele havia voltado a vida. Naquela ocasião, com seu rosto marcado de lágrimas, de noites mal dormidas, cabelos em desalinho e kimono amassado ela não era a esposa de um príncipe, ela era apenas uma mulher preocupada com o marido.

E o que ele havia feito para merecer tal sentimento? Mistério.

Ele havia tentando manter a persona anterior, a que dizia que Hinata deveria temê-lo – e ela deveria mesmo – mas sua personalidade parecia escorrer como água pelas rachaduras de sua máscara, e, nos quase seis meses que se seguiram de sua recuperação, seu relacionamento com ela mudou.

— Você tem certeza que sabe como fazer isso? – ele perguntou com um ar divertido.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não ergueu o olhar. Era sempre tão própria, sua esposa, raramente o olhava nos olhos.

— Sakura-san me ensinou ela mesma.

— Mas o óleo vai manchar a manga de seu kimono'ttebayo.

Ela apertou os lábios para não sorrir e desviou o olhar para longe, como se controlasse para não o encarar diretamente.

— Ainda dói? É por isso que não quer que eu o toque?

— Não é isso...

— Ou o problema sou eu? Porque posso chamar Shizune-san...

— NÃO! – A última vez que Shizune tinha feito a massagem estimulatória em seu braço, Naruto profundamente desejou que o fogo tivesse engolido o membro por inteiro para que ele não tivesse que passar por tal tortura.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu se impedir de rir e finalmente ergueu o olhar.

— O que foi, senhor meu marido? O que te perturba?

Ela soou tão sincera que ele não resistiu.

— Não quero que você veja'ttebayo?

— Ver o que?

— Minhas deformidades.

O sorriso dela morreu, seu cenho franziu, foi a vez de Naruto desviar o olhar, não queria ver o nojo no rosto dela, tampouco a pena.

As mãos pequenas e mornas de sua esposa envolveram sua mão direita o surpreendendo. Naruto prendeu a respiração e tentou puxar a mão quando ela começou a desenrolar as faixas que envolviam o membro defeituoso, mas ela o apertou firme.

— D-desculpe! Eu te machuquei?

— Não – ele suspirou – não dói mais.

Ela pareceu genuinamente aliviada e Naruto não desviou o olhar do rosto dela na cena que se seguiu. Ela desfez as bandagens com muito cuidado, jamais voltando a empregar força contra sua pele. A derme, deformada com a qual Naruto já estava familiarizado, era vermelha e repuxada, formando grossas e horrendas cicatrizes. Não havia uma só parte que o fogo não havia derretido e remoldado em algo disforme e monstruoso. O toque dela era delicado, como se em perfeito contraste com os traços rudes que sua tez havia tomado, ela o segurava como se ele fosse de frágil porcelana e com o cuidado que se empregaria somente a algo muitíssimo valioso.

— Hinata...

— Era isso que Denka-sama não queria que eu visse? Deformidades? Não vejo nenhuma. Vejo apenas a prova de sua valentia, a prova do que vossa alteza é capaz e a prova de que está aqui, comigo.

— Valentia? Não... Do que eu sou capaz? Talvez e você devesse se lembrar disso sempre, eu sou capaz de muitas coisas, Hinata.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas molhou as palmas das mãos em óleo perfumado e começou a fazer a massagem nele, começando das palmas das mãos em direção ao braço.

— Os anciões decidiram que com a reconstrução de meus aposentos finalizada e com minha recuperação completa eu devo voltar a minha rotina anterior... e você também deve. Esta noite.

As mãos dela pararam de se mover, seu corpo inteiro congelou.

— Você deveria ter partido quando teve a oportunidade.

— Meu lugar é ao seu lado. Achei que havia provado isso a vossa alteza nos últimos meses.

Pois eles ficaram tão próximos que Hinata sinceramente acreditou que o quer que tivesse feito dele o homem assustador do início de seu casamento havia passado. Nem nos corredores se falavam mais em assassinato, era como se toda aquela tensão havia sido um louco pesadelo do qual o palácio havia, enfim, despertado. O que se via era um príncipe que havia estado nos portões da morte e uma princesa que era a mais dedicada das esposas. Pois os motivos pelos quais ela era criticada quando Naruto no Miya havia caído doente, eram agora enaltecidos como virtudes. Toda sua diligência, todo o zelo. E Naruto emergiu das literais cinzas como alguém abençoado pelos céus e menos como o príncipe rejeitado por ter seu sangue misturado ao de uma estrangeira – embora houvessem sim aqueles que diziam ele só havia sobrevivido por conta do sangue de sua mãe, a bruxa.

Mas agora, ao que parecia, tudo havia voltado ao seu devido lugar e a cabeça de Hinata estava na linha de perigo outra vez.

Mais uma vez ela foi banhada, vestida com tecidos translúcidos, penteada, perfumada por damas da corte que não conseguiam compreender porque não havia sorriso em seu rosto, afinal, era a primeira noite que passaria ao lado de seu marido depois de todo aquele tempo e ninguém mais acreditava que ela não sairia sã e salva daqueles aposentos na manhã seguinte.

E mais uma vez ela estava de pé na porta dos aposentos de seu marido. O castelo era quase inteiramente novo, mas a situação era terrivelmente familiar.

Ela foi anunciada e as portas se abriram.

Hinata havia visto aquele rosto todos os dias desde que ele havia acordado. Mesmo naquele dia, eles haviam compartilhado da presença um do outro. Não era como no início do casamento, quando ela passava os dias bordando na Ooku17 e ele governando o país no Palácio. Havia familiaridade na presença dele, por maior que fosse a hostilidade que ele tentava forçar entre os dois.

— Boa noite, meu marido.

Mesmo que ele tentasse arrastá-la para o início, ela se apoiaria nas provas de que o tempo havia passado para atravessar aquilo de cabeça erguida e as provas estavam em todos os lugares, do ambiente completamente novo em que estavam às faixas que envolviam a mão direita de seu marido subindo por seu pulso e desaparecendo dentro da manga de seu kimono.

— Sente-se.

Ela obedeceu.

— Quer que eu sirva o chá?

— Não, essa noite não quero chá, mas você bebe comigo?

— P-perdão?

— Sakê'ttebayo? O que foi, Hinata? É corajosa o bastante para não fugir, mas não para beber comigo?

Ela nada disse, apenas serviu os dois copos de bebida.

Ele bebeu o dele num gole só, fazendo uma careta e depois abrindo um sorriso.

— As coisas definitivamente tem um gosto melhor quando proibidas, Tsunade-baa-chan vai ter um treco quando descobrir que eu bebi.

— Naruto no Miya!

Ele gargalhou.

— Vamos, Hinata, beba o seu.

— Beberei com uma condição.

Ele sorriu.

— Digamos que eu aceite que minha própria mulher imponha condições sobre minhas ordens, que condição seria?

— Uma estória...

— Ahhh você e suas estórias, mas não estou com vontade de ouvi-las hoje. Esta noite eu quero beber, se você não vai, melhor para mim, sobra mais.

Ele fez menção a pegar o copo dela, mas Hinata colocou a mão na frente.

— Denka-sama, se Tsunade-dono disse que vossa alteza não devia beber, ela deve ter um motivo.

— O motivo é que ela é um porre e se é para eu ter que lidar com um, vai ser com um gerado por licor tirado da adega do Sasuke, e não por velhas que usam decotes grandes demais para sua idade.

Ele tentou outra vez, mas ela foi mais rápida, entornando o licor num gole só.

— Ora ora'ttebayo!

E antes que ele pudesse pensar em fazer o mesmo ela apanhou também a garrafa com a bebida, trazendo-a para o colo, quase abraçando o objeto para mantê-lo a salvo de Naruto no Miya.

— Se ouvir minha estória eu sirvo mais doses à vossa alteza.

— Hinata, eu posso tirar essa garrafa de você a hora que eu quiser.

— E-eu pareço fraca, mas sou de um clã samurai! Eu jamais ganharia, mas não seria uma luta f-fácil. Especialmente quando sua recuperação ainda não foi completa, a garrafa se quebraria ou o líquido seria derramado, eu prometo que conseguiria pelo menos isso.

— Porque você quer tanto me contar uma estória? Tem tanto medo assim de não ver o amanhecer?

— Denka-sama mesmo disse para que eu não confie que irei.

— Ahhh não é tão tola assim! Finalmente vejo um pouco de juízo, eu tinha perdido as esperanças quando te vi de volta daquela fuga com a sua irmã.

— C-como sabia disso?

— Por favor! Como acha que ela passou desapercebida sem ordens minhas para que os guardas do palácio a ignorassem?

— M-mas?!

— Anda, me conta logo essa estória, eu quero beber'ttebayo!

Mas ela não teve tempo de começar a contar a estória, pois o chão começou a tremer.

— Não... É muito cedo – ela o ouviu dizer.

Ele se levantou e ela o acompanhou, mas era difícil, o chão tremia muito. Gritos foram ouvidos vindo se fora e de repente Naruto no Miya a estava arrastando pelos ombros para fora do quarto.

— Corra, Hinata, fuja para o mais distante daqui que você consiga, leve meu cavalo Gamabunta, ele é o mais veloz.

— Fugir? Do que está falando? – Ela o agarrou com a mão livre pelas vestes, mas Naruto fazia força para que ela se afastasse.

Um outro grande tremor quase os derrubou e uma voz monstruosa gritava, parecia vir de todos os lugares.

Mas Hinata só deixou a garrafa cair e se espatifar em milhares de pedaços de cerâmica e caro licor molhar o chão quando o viu.

Era monstruoso e parecia ter saído das suas lembranças infantis, mas era pior, muito pior. As cores da cara peluda eram ao mesmo tempo brancas, negras, vermelhas e douradas, os olhos com pupilas fendadas pareciam iluminados por fogo vindo do próprio inferno. O focinho gigante da criatura estava franzido e suas enormes presas expostas em atitude ameaçadora, as longas garras rasgavam o tatame do chão, toda a criatura parecia envolta de fogo que assim como a coloração de seu pelo parecia mudar de cor e atrás dela, nove caldas se erguiam em direção aos céus.

* * *

 _1 - Naruto no Miya:"no Miya" é como se faz referência ao príncipe._

 _2 - Penteado estilo yoko-hyogo: um penteado bastante elaborado usado no final da era Edo. Bem parecido com o que as gueixas atuais usam._

 _3 - Hidenka-sama: Modo de se adereçar à princesa territorial._

 _4 - Chichi-ue: modo respeitoso de se referir ao próprio pai._

 _5 - Too-san: modo informal de se referir ao próprio pai._

 _6 - Ane-ue: modo respeitoso de se referir a própria irmã mais velha._

 _7 - Hyoku: um tipo de kimono mais simples usado por mulheres debaixo do kimono._

 _8 - Denka-sama: Modo de se adereçar ao príncipe territorial._

 _9 - Tennou Heika: Vossa majestade o Imperador._

 _10 - Haha-ue: modo respeitoso de se referir a própria mãe._

 _11 - Imouto: irmã mais nova._

 _12 - Chuugu: Imperatriz._

 _13 - Noh: Teatro dançante tradicional japonês, é geralmente performado usando máscaras._

 _14 - Zenko: raposas benignas, celestiais associadas a Inari._

 _15 - Yako: raposas brincalhonas ou maliciosas._

 _16 - Inari Okami: deus xintoísta do arroz, usava raposas como mensageiros._

 _17 - Ooku: lugar onde o imperador mantinha as mulheres ligadas a ele, Imperatriz, concubinas e a mãe dele etc._

* * *

 **N/A: Enfim, depois de alguns meses de hiatos chegamos ao primeiro clímax da fic e à metade da estória com um capítulo de 5k que saiu com muito, mas muuuuito esforço. Em pensar que eu carregava vãs esperanças de terminar essa fic toda em janeiro. Mas agora eu voltei pros meds, pessoal. Saudades eternas do meu período maníaco de outubro, não voltará, terei que engatinhar junto com reles mortais.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, teve de tudo um pouco nele drama no começo, depois romance e no fim uma dose de perigo. Espero que tenham gostado da participação de Hanabi também, porque foi a última que ela aparece em pessoa, eu acho, mas nunca se sabe, tem um capítulo que está meio em aberto...**

 **E não sei se vocês notaram, mas eu resolvi usar os pronomes de tratamento em PTBR porque 'tava enjoada de denka isso denka aquilo argh.**

 **Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo antes de eu voltar à faculdade em março, mas nunca se sabe como vai estar meu ritmo de escrita.**

 _No próximo capítulo: Todos os segredos são revelados._


	6. O Tanuki na Garrafa

**N/A: Agradecimentos eternos a minha beta querida** **BelleUzumakiSan.**

 **Respostas dos reviews de guests no final da página!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – O Tanuki na Garrafa**

" _Nós nos salvamos de formas bastante improváveis."_

 _Inventando Aladim – Neil Gaiman_

O choque de Hinata não durou para sempre. A letargia que a dominava perdeu o petrificante controle sobre seu corpo assim que o espiral do Clã Uzumaki, bordado nas costas cobertas de seda branca e laranja de Naruto no Miya¹, tomou seu campo de visão.

— FUJA, HINATA! – Ela nunca antes havia ouvido tanta urgência na voz dele ou de quem quer que fosse.

E o primeiro impulso dela havia sido correr. Para dizer a verdade, uma voz em sua mente, que muito se parecia com a de sua irmã, lhe injuriava com nomes que ela jamais ousaria pronunciar em público. A voz não só questionava, mas a acusava de possuir pouquíssima inteligência e instinto de autopreservação.

Mas ela ignorou tudo aquilo.

— Não sem vossa alteza – dito isso, ela o agarrou pela mão em direção a porta onde, sem dúvida, os cortezões estavam ouvindo tudo que se passava e logo os interromperiam de forma que mais pessoas ficariam em perigo. Hinata também se preocupava com eles, tinha que avisá-los, mas Naruto no Miya não parecia estar disposto a cooperar. Imóvel ele ficou, embora não tivesse largado de sua mão.

A criatura fez um som e Hinata percebeu que já havia o ouvido antes. Era como o crepitar de fogo e latidos de cachorro, agora, ela podia ver, era sem dúvida uma gargalhada. Mas longe de soar alegre ou tranquilizadora, o riso era cruel, tão monstruoso quanto seu dono e fazia o sangue congelar em suas veias.

— Esposa, não seja ridícula, fuja!

O olhar de Hinata, preso à figura assustadora, mas magnetizante da criatura, desviou-se para o perfil meio escondido de seu marido. Era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia a ela daquela forma e, por mais que houvesse passado anos desejando ouvi-lo chamá-la por aquele nome, sentiu que o momento foi roubado pelas circunstâncias. Não deveria ser daquela forma, não quando suas vidas estavam claramente sob o cruel fio da navalha. Quando o presente que havia sido ouvir aquela palavra preciosa havia soado como um pedido de desculpas ou prêmio de consolação para o terror anunciado a seguir.

Então, ela segurou a mão dele com mais força, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Como eu disse, n-não sem vossa alteza, meu marido.

O olhar de Naruto desviou do monstro para olhar dela para as suas mãos unidas, o horror e o medo sendo momentaneamente trocados por choque em seu rosto.

A raposa riu mais alto, chamando a atenção do casal.

— Oh menina, quase lamento pelo seu fim iminente. Mas a palavra-chave é quase, mulheres como você sempre têm o melhor gosto.

Naruto puxou Hinata para trás de si outra vez, agora com um movimento quase violento.

— Não se aproxime dattebayo!

Uma das sobrancelhas alaranjadas do monstro se ergueu em arrogante surpresa.

— Pretende enfrentar-me outra vez, pequeno príncipe humano? Sabemos bem como isso terminou da última vez... – E ergueu a cabeça para uma nova retumbante gargalhada.

— Eu não sei como se lembra da última vez, monstro, mas saiba que irás permanecer desacordado por muito mais tempo que seis meses, caso toque em um fio de cabelo de minha esposa!

Naruto recuou, empurrando Hinata para trás, que teve que se segurar nas vestes do Grão-Príncipe para não cair. Ela não entendia por completo o que estava acontecendo. Naruto no Miya parecia saber que o monstro surgiria, demonstrando surpresa apenas por aparentar achar que seu surgimento havia sido cedo demais. Hinata não era estúpida, fez logo ligação com os últimos acontecimentos do misteriosos que acometeram o palácio: o desaparecimento de Karin Chuugu², a partida de Tennou Heika³, o incêndio. Ela não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que aquele monstro estava envolvido. E, por um momento, lamentou a possibilidade de jamais descobrir o que estava por trás de tais acontecimentos caso não saísse com vida daquele quarto.

— Não se iluda, rapaz! Você teve sorte da última vez, e mesmo sua sorte não o fez sair inteiro. Não terá a sorte ao seu lado dessa vez, não cairei mais por seus truques de mágica roubados. E agora saia da minha frente, antes que eu engula vocês dois numa bocada só!

Mas Naruto no Miya não se moveu.

— Há! Eu sei muito bem que você não pode me matar se pretende continuar vivo'ttebayo!

A criatura apertou os olhos até que se tornassem fendas, meneou o corpo, colocando o peso nas enormes patas da frente. Suas nove caudas foram erguidas destruindo o teto e deixando o luar entrar. A posição de ataque da criatura fez Hinata instintivamente recuar e trazer Naruto com ela.

— Não pretendo matá-lo por hora, necessito apenas que saia da frente da minha presa. E então, terei o prazer de devorá-la na sua frente, fazer com que você ouça a pele dela sendo rasgada por minhas presas, o estalar de seus ossos sendo pulverizados pela força de minha mandíbula e veja seu sangue quente escorrendo por meu focinho... Assim você saberá, Uzumaki, que todos os seus esforços até aqui foram inúteis.

Naruto recuou mais uma vez, arrastando Hinata atrás de si em direção as portas cobertas por pinturas em tons pálidos e dourados. Quando deu por si, Hinata estava prensada contra as portas de papel, o baque fez com que um dos cortesãos começassem a abrir a porta. Hinata, então, pela primeira vez, largou a mão de Naruto para impedir que as portas abrissem mais. Ela não podia fazer muito por sua própria situação e a de seu marido, mas ninguém, além deles, precisava morrer desnecessariamente.

Segurando as bordas das portas com força, ela enfiou somente a cabeça no corredor, onde o séquito de cortesãos e guardas palacianos a encararam de volta com feições assustadas.

— C-corram! Esvaziem o Dairi4! É uma ordem de Naruto no Miya!

— Mas, Miya-sama!

— Agora!

Ela fechou as portas e voltou a encarar a terrível cena que se descortinava a sua frente. Mal ela havia dado meia volta em sua própria órbita, o corpo de Naruto fora jogado para longe do seu por uma pata gigantesca.

— Naruto no Miya! – ela gritou, já pronta para correr em direção à massa disforme de seda branca e laranja que deveria ser seu marido, mas, antes que ela pudesse sair do lugar, a mesma pata de proporções absurdas e aparência selvagem se interpôs em seu caminho.

— Preocupe-se consigo mesma, menina. Afinal, você não deveria perder seus últimos minutos se importando com a causa de seu infortúnio.

Ao ouvir o tom de troça na voz do monstro, Hinata deixou por um minuto de sentir medo para sentir a raiva queimando em seu estômago e fez o que não havia ousado fazer até então, encarou a enorme raposa nos olhos.

— Naruto no Miya não é a causa de meu infortúnio, ele não me trouxe nada além de alegrias.

A raposa soltou um riso de escárnio pelo nariz.

— Onde encontrou esta, garoto? Ela é ainda mais lunática que a outra.

— Deixe-a em paz dattebayo!

Ele tentou avançar para alcançar Hinata novamente, mas uma das patas traseiras do monstro o interrompeu no meio do caminho, o derrubando novamente o prensando de contra o chão, seu rosto sendo esmagado pelo peso de um dos dedos do monstro.

— Por onde começo? Pela cabeça? Mas não tem muita carne na cabeça e nem muito cérebro, pelo jeito, ou não estaria defendendo tão firmemente um homem que a trouxe para morte.

O sangue pulsava nos ouvidos de Hinata, nunca em sua vida havia estado tão consciente de sua solidão diante da morte. No passado, quando havia corrido perigo, havia sempre alguém para defendê-la. Mas a única pessoa disponível e que havia tentado protegê-la com seu próprio corpo, não podia ajudá-la agora. E apesar do que havia sido dito, que a raposa não podia matar Naruto no Miya e sobreviver, ela ainda temia por ele. Ela só podia contar consigo mesma.

— S-se me devorar, não saberá o que a-aconteceu com o Tanuki5 que ficou mil anos preso numa garrafa.

Um momento de silêncio se fez depois de ela proferir aquelas palavras.

O terror no rosto de Naruto no Miya – ainda prensado contra o chão – trocado por surpresa e admiração.

Mas o olhar de Hinata se mantinha fixo nos enormes olhos vermelhos da raposa que piscou duas vezes antes de soltar uma longa e alta gargalhada seguida de uivos de prazer.

— Mas é muito corajosa, menina! Não se engane, eu ainda vou te devorar, mas vou deixar a cabeça por último, quero que sua expressão de completo horror seja a última coisa a desaparecer, assim como essa boca que conta tantas estórias.

Hinata piscou, a surpresa se juntando ao medo e amenizando a raiva.

— Então o-ouviu minhas estórias antes?

— Confesso que me deixei enganar por elas sim, mas não mais! Prepare-se para morrer!

— Morrei então com a certeza que Tanukis são muito mais inteligentes que K-kitsunes6.

— Como ousa! – O monstro gritou com uma voz horrível, mas Hinata não se moveu ou se encolheu, se morreria, seria com dignidade.

— Hinata!

O tom Naruto carregava tanto desespero que doeu quase fisicamente nela, mas ela não desviou o olhar da raposa para buscar o de seu marido.

— Não fui p-provada do contrário. Enquanto conheço a história de um Tanuki de muita sabedoria, a única coisa que eu sei sobre Kitsunes é que são m-monstros desprovidos de intelecto que comem carne humana.

— Se você acha que me ofender vai salvar a sua vida, está errada.

— Vai me c-comer, já ouvi, já disse isso. É uma pena, eu preferia ser devorada por um Tanuki, pelo menos eu saberia que estava servindo de alimento p-para uma espécie honorável.

— Certo, você ganhou! – A raposa se sentou. – Me conte sobre esse Tanuki que lhe fez tanta boa impressão e lhe direi o quão errada está. Tenho medo que sua ignorância me dê indigestão.

— Pois bem, havia um príncipe em desgraça, seu nome era Gaara.

" _Gaara era o filho mais novo de um rei que havia se tornado amargo e cruel após a morte de sua esposa, e, não houve um dia da vida de Gaara em que seu pai não o tivera culpado pela perda de sua querida rainha, que havia perecido após dar à luz._ _Embora o relacionamento com o pai não fosse o dos melhores, Gaara encontrava cumplicidade e afeto nos irmãos mais velhos, Kankurou que embora fosse o mais velho e futuro rei, não tinha muita paciência para política e preferia o campo de batalha e sua irmã Temari, a Rosa do Deserto, cuja beleza só não era mais notável que seu ácido humor e perspicácia._

 _Mas, mesmo a influência de seus irmãos não pôde proteger Gaara quando ele alcançou idade o suficiente. Durante as comemorações de seu vigésimo aniversário, o Rei chamou seus filhos e proclamou que havia um presente para o mais novo. Gaara deveria ir até a borda sul de seu país e conquistar um pequeno principado, como prova de sua lealdade ao reino de Suna._

 _No mesmo instante Temari e Kankuro se levantaram para protestar, ele ainda é muito novo, disseram, este é uma missão suicida, proclamaram. Mas o Rei Rasa não lhes deu ouvidos._

 _O principado ficava na borda mais distante da capital e para chegar lá era preciso atravessar o mais seco e terrível dos desertos. Gaara, sabia, seus irmãos estavam certos. Ele era muito novo, e nada conhecia da vida fora dos muros do castelo onde havia sido criado. E sim, era uma missão suicida, ainda que conseguissem alcançar o principado, o exército estaria em péssimas condições depois de atravessar o deserto, eles seriam massacrados pelos locais._

 _Gaara sabia, seu pai havia lhe dado de presente de aniversário uma pena de morte._

 _E, ignorando seus irmãos, ele somente se ajoelhou em reverência, e aceitou a ordem real._

— _Eu vou com você!_

 _Ele sorriu para sua irmã. Ela tinha o rosto afogueado e uma expressão de completa angústia nos olhos verdes que tinha em comum com o irmão mais novo._

— _Aprecio a oferta, mas não. Esta é uma missão dada somente a mim. E o que você vai fazer? Abandonar Shikamaru no altar?_

— _Ele irá entender, não posso deixar você ir sozinho._

— _Não estarei sozinho, Temari, meus irmãos de armas estarão comigo._

 _Neste momento Kankurou adentrou a câmara de Gaara com seu jeito expansivo, que em homens menos nobres seria interpretado como rude._

— _Pirralho, já está tudo resolvido, eu vou no seu lugar._

 _Gaara fechou as pálpebras para não revirar os olhos._

— _Nosso pai deu permissão para tanto?_

— _Não, mas o que ele vai poder fazer quando eu já tiver partido e você for encontrado amarrado no estábulo?_

— _Kankurou!_

— _Você tem alguma ideia melhor, Temari?_

 _Gaara apenas deixou seu corpo cair na cama e fechou os olhos tentando memorizar, pela que provavelmente seria a última vez, que ouviria seus irmãos discutindo._

 _Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, sem se despedir, ele reuniu seu homens e partiu."_

— Parece que esse príncipe é tão estúpido quanto seu marido e tão ávido para morte quanto você.

Hinata lançou um olhar nervoso para Naruto e então, reunindo coragem, se voltou para a raposa.

— Por favor, liberte Naruto no Miya para que eu c-continue a estória.

— Só o farei porque minha pata está começando a doer pela má posição.

Hinata engoliu em seco aliviada quando Naruto finalmente se livrou do peso esmagador do monstro, ela deixou-se cair de joelhos e depois sentada enquanto arfava como se tivesse corrido por milhas e milhas. Quase se deixou cair por completo no chão quando sentiu a presença de Naruto no Miya ao seu lado.

— Hinata, o que está fazendo'ttebayo? – Ele cochichou para ela colocando um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

— N-não sei!

— Não o libertei para que vocês conversassem, continue a estória ou prepare-se para morrer!

Hinata lançou um olhar de pura repulsa para o monstro, mas continuou a estória.

" _Como esperado, a travessia do deserto foi fatal. Além de pegadas, foram deixados na areia os corpos dos soldados que iam caindo um a um como insetos ao tocarem inadvertidamente a chama de uma de uma vela._

 _Esgotado, faminto e sedento, Gaara finalmente se viu sozinho uma noite e desejou ter ouvido seus irmãos. Ele deveria ter fugido como Kankurou havia sugerido, embora Temari o tenha lembrado logo depois que desobedecer a uma ordem real era punido tal qual como traição e que Gaara seria caçado e executado._

 _Ele amaldiçoou seu pai e amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Seu estômago doía e sua cabeça pulsava, ele caiu de joelhos e, num momento de loucura, causado provavelmente pela febre, abocanhou punhados de areia quente. E foi durante este ato de desespero que duas mãos bateram num objeto que ele logo percebeu ser uma garrafa. Crente de que os deuses não lhe haviam abandonado por completo, ele abriu a garrafa esperando algo para saciar sua sede, mas não foi água o que saiu da garrafa e sim uma densa fumaça._

 _Gaara largou a garrafa que caiu na areia sem quebrar e um enorme Tanuki surgiu por entre as cortinas de fumaça._

— _Quem é você, monstro? – O príncipe exigiu saber._

— _Meu nome é Shukaku, escolha, humano. Como devo conceder-lhe a morte?"_

A raposa irrompeu em mais uma de suas grandiosas e exageradas gargalhadas.

— Ichibi? _Ichibi_? Está tentando provar que o idiota de uma cauda é melhor do que eu? O poderoso Kyuubi?

— Porque você não ouve a estória de focinho fechado dattebayo?!

— Denka-sama7, aprecio o sentimento, mas é melhor não irritar o monstro.

— Ela é burra, mas é mais inteligente que você, garoto.

Naruto fez um movimento indicando que iria se levantar e voltar a enfrentar o monstro somente com seus punhos, mas Hinata o segurou pela manga. Quando ele se voltou para ela, finalmente viu em seu olhar, oculto da raposa, o quão assustada ela estava e o quanto ela precisava dele ao seu lado. Naquele momento, era como se o tempo não havia passado. Como se eles ainda fossem crianças e ele lamentou que não fosse tão fácil protegê-la dessa vez, que feijões vermelhos e frases de efeito não fossem capazes de mantê-la segura.

Ele assentiu e ela lhe deu um tenso, mas agradecido sorriso antes de continuar.

" _Gaara, soube naquele momento que, mesmo estando em perigo desde o momento em que recebera a ordem real de seu pai, nunca esteve tão perto da morte quanto agora. Mas, diferente de seus irmãos mais velhos que tinham gênios fortes e tendiam para a impulsividade, ter crescido sabendo que o menor de seus erros poderia significar a morte prematura, havia feito de Gaara um homem que sabia enxergar oportunidade onde outros só veriam ruína._

— _O que eu fiz para ofendê-lo, bom senhor? Afinal, acabo de ter-lhe agraciado com a liberdade._

— _Compreendo e agradeço, mas não tenho escolha. Quando Rikudou Sennin me selou nesta garrafa por não manter boa relação com meu jinchuuriki eu prometi que se eu fosse liberto antes de completar cem anos de cativeiro, ofereceria a quem me libertasse riquezas sem fim. Mas, o primeiro século se passou sem que nada mudasse. Então, eu jurei que antes de que duzentos anos se completassem de meu cativeiro eu revelaria ao meu salvador todas as riquezas que existem neste mundo, mas mais cem anos se passaram e eu continuei amargando o cativeiro. Depois, eu jurei que a quem me libertasse antes de completo trezentos anos de aprisionamento eu o tornaria o mais rico dos monarcas e não haveria mais nada que tal pessoa pudesse desejar, mas mil anos se passaram e ninguém apareceu. Então, eu jurei que a quem me libertasse eu mataria sem misericórdia, dando a este apenas a escolha de como receberia a morte._

— _Mas isso não é justo! Como pode gratificar desta forma alguém que lhe fez um bem tão grande?_

— _A vida não é justa, rapaz, escolha o modo se sua morte._

— _Mude seu juramento._

— _Não posso, está decidido._

— _Se vou morrer, me responda algo primeiro._

— _De nada adianta gastar saliva para impedir o inevitável, mas se faz tanta questão..._

— _Você diz que esteve preso nesta garrafa desde que Rikudou Sennin lhe selou há mais de um milênio atrás, certo?_

— _Sim._

— _Você jura por Amaterasu?_

 _O Tanuki começou a demonstrar impaciência._

— _Claro que juro!_

— _Mas esta garrafa é tão pequena e você é tão grande. Estou caminhando neste deserto por semanas, tenho fome e sede, mas não sou idiota. Alguém de sua estatura jamais caberia numa garrafa tão pequena._

— _Eu acabei de jurar e mesmo assim não acredita em mim?_

— _Não acreditarei a menos que prove entrando de volta na garrafa._

— _Pois provarei – e dito isso, o Tanuki voltou a se transformar em fumaça e vagarosamente, adentrou a garrafa. Sem perder tempo, Gaara apanhou o selo de Rikudou e voltou a fechar a garrafa."_

— Eu disse que ele era idiota! Ser enganado por um humano desta forma! Que vergonhoso!

— Mas você não fica logo atrás– disse Naruto se levantando.

— Do que você está falando, garoto? – A raposa rosnou.

— Bom dia dattebayo! – E ele fez um selo com as mãos, Hinata observou atônita a expressão da raposa tornar-se surpresa e então congelar. Num minuto ela estava enorme e imponente a sua frente e no momento seguinte em seu lugar havia apenas um velho pergaminho com uma pintura envelhecida de uma raposa e, desenhado em tinta preta, brilhante e recente, nove caudas presas as suas costas.

O príncipe caiu ao lado de Hinata que ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido, mas sabia que, por hora, estavam fora de perigo.

Naruto arfava, deitado no chão, de olhos fechados, numa expressão de puro alívio.

Então, antes que Hinata completasse o movimento de tocá-lo no ombro ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela.

— Você foi fantástica, eu não sei o que faria sem você'ttebayo.

* * *

 _1 - Naruto no Miya:"no Miya" é como se faz referência ao príncipe._

 _2 - Chuugu: Imperatriz._

 _3 - Tennou Heika: Vossa majestade o Imperador._

 _4 - Dairi: Parte do palácio onde ficam a residência do Imperador, suas consortes e família próxima, além de prédios importantes como o Shishinden._

 _5 - Tanuki: Texugo do folclore japonês, em geral criaturas sábias, mas gostam de fazer brincadeiras, embora Shukaku não seja do tipo que se divirta muito._

 _6 - Kitsune: Raposa do folclore japonês, podem ser benignas ou traiçoeiras, Kurama não é do primeiro tipo._

 _7 - Denka-sama: Modo de se endereçar ao príncipe territorial._

* * *

 **N/A: Esse capítulo foi especialmente difícil porque eu tive que me focar numa das estórias da Hinata e eu não tinha uma pronta. A estória de "Yuuzu" e "Tsubaki" foi fácil porque eu já tive que contá-la outras vezes toda vez que alguém me manda explicar porque eu shippo NejiHina se também shippo NaruHina (Multishipping For The Win) e eu precisava dar a Hinata background já que eu já tinha feito com o Naruto no primeiro capítulo. Infelizmente UA precisa dessas coisas. Já neste capítulo eu não sabia que estória inserir.**

 **Teve gente que me sugeriu a do Kakashi, mas a minha preguiça em relação ao Kakashi é eterna e eu já tinha uma estória de fim trágico sobre sacrifício, eu precisava de algo mais alegre e que acompanhasse o ritmo da estória, então, contaminada pelo clima GaaLee da FNS e por eu estar no arco do Gaara na minha releitura do mangá, decidi que seria uma estória sobre o trio Sabaku, eu também precisava que fosse uma estória que contivesse mágica e figuras do folclore japonês já que estou trabalhando com um Kurama bem mais puxado pro folclore que pro canon, daí lembrei de Tanukis. E quem tem um tanuki? Gaara! Maravilhoso quando tudo se encaixa, não? Mas eu ainda não tinha um plot, já que se eu adaptasse somente a estória do Gaara seria mais uma vez triste e sobre sacrifício (Kishimoto parece um disco arranhado) então recorri aos contos originais ou pelo menos a um livro com os contos das Mil e Uma Noites numa tradução terrivelmente racista e machista (não que desculpe, mas é de uma edição de 1909) que eu achei no The Project Gutenberg, mas serviu ao seu propósito e essa primeira parte da estória de Gaara foi totalmente baseada no conto do** _ **Gênio e o Pescador**_ **(tradução livre).**

 **Como a estória depois de torna sobre um sultão e um príncipe que se vingam de uma rainha-bruxa eu descartei essa parte. Ainda não sei muito bem como essa estória vai terminar, mas estou achando que a inspiração para a segunda parte será Finette Cendron, uma versão proto-feminista de Cinderella muito diferente do filme da Disney (e anterior a versão do Perrault). Deusa, essa nota ficou maior que o capítulo! Mas eu ainda tenho mais uma coisinha para dizer. Esse capítulo ficaria muito grande se seu colocasse tudo nele que eu tinha programado, então estou dividindo em dois, a fic então deveria ganhar mais um capítulo na contagem final (que são 10 + Epílogo), mas como no capítulo 7 eu não tinha planejado muita coisa, acho que fica no mesmo. Mas então, as revelações foram adiadas, perdão por isso, mas acho que um pouco mais de mistério não fará mal a vocês XD**

 **Respostas de reviews:**

 **Manufb:** Tá aí o cap criatura! Espero que tenha gostado :)

 **chany:** Eu amo Can't Take My Eyes Of You, quando eu era criança vivia performando aquela cena cortada do primeiro filme do Scooby Doo em que a Velma cantava essa música xDD

Mas engraçado você falar de trilha sonora nesta fic, música tem sido muito importante no processo criativo. Apesar da estória sem ambientada no japão feudal, o que eu escuto para escrever são duas playlists públicas do Deezer, são elas Arabian Lounge e Arabian Nights que são maravilhosas.

Fico lisonjeada que você goste tanto assim desta estória, me faz escrevê-la com mais gosto e não se preocupe, essa fic tem roteiro e vai ter um fim. Quanto às atualizações, eu tento demorar o menos possível, mas a escrita tem que ser prazerosa para mim também ou isso aqui fica sem sentido, além de eu ter também obrigações como qualquer outra pessoa. Mas fico feliz também por criar essa vontade em você de querer mais, As Mil e Uma Noites já provava que o mais importante ao contar uma estória é prender o leitor.

 _No próximo capítulo: A conclusão da estória de Gaara e, finalmente, a Kyuubi e Naruto no Miya._


	7. Uma Decisão Difícil

**Gratidão eterna à minha beta BelleUzumakiSan**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Uma Decisão Difícil**

" _Eu poderia salvar o mundo, mas perder você."_

 _World War Three – Doctor Who_

As palavras elogiosas de Naruto no Miya1 ecoaram por sua mente, potencializando os momentos finais de adrenalina após ter escapado por pouco da morte certa. A mente de Hinata mente recordava de forma vertiginosa os acontecimentos dos últimos seis meses, desde a notícia da morte de Chuugu2 Karin até seu casamento com Naruto no Miya. Lembrava-se de todos os detalhes das noites que se seguiram, do estranho som que ela por vezes havia escutado e agora se dava conta que era a risada do monstro, do fogo que havia desfigurado parte do corpo do Grão Príncipe...

Ela não entendia muito bem como, mas tinha certeza de que todos aqueles acontecimentos estavam interligados, e que os pontos se convergiam no surgimento do monstro. Não! Naruto no Miya parecia saber muito bem o que era aquela criatura. O monstro estivera sempre ali! Ela só nunca havia tido ciência de sua existência até aquele minuto!

E aquilo significava que...

Hinata sentiu as pernas vacilarem, e não viu o olhar alarmado que Naruto lançou em sua direção quando ela caiu de joelhos ao seu lado e se sentou no chão ao lado dele de uma forma displicente, de forma completamente destoante do modo gracioso com que ela sempre se portava na presença dele. Era daquela criatura que ela havia se defendido todas àquelas noites, não era? Ela nunca havia acreditado que Naruto no Miya seria capaz de executá-la friamente como ele mesmo e tantos outros haviam sugerido que aconteceria.

Nunca havia acreditado que estivera em perigo real...

Ela levou as mãos à boca para sufocar um soluço. Ela esteve errada todo aquele tempo. E talvez... Seu estômago contraiu e sua respiração se tornou ofegante ao perceber que a fé que havia tido em eu marido não havia saído ilesa depois daquele terrível golpe. Talvez estivesse errada sobre Naruto no Miya todo aquele tempo... Talvez, e ela não queria de forma alguma acreditar naquela possibilidade, mesmo que a parte racional de seu cérebro lhe gritasse que aquela era a única conclusão possível a se retirar daquela situação. Naruto tivera a intenção de oferecê-la ao monstro.

Ela estava tão presa na própria espiral de sentimentos que não percebeu que ele havia se movido e agora estava ajoelhado de frente para ela. Seus olhos ,impossivelmente azuis, estavam arregalados de preocupação, e quando ele envolveu suas mãos trêmulas nas dele, tão maiores que as dela, tamanha foi sua surpresa que ela soltou uma exclamação.

— Hinata, você está bem'ttebayo?

— E-e-eu n-n-nã... – a frase dela de transformou em grunhidos sem sentido e as emoções sem forma que se amontoavam umas nas outras finalmente tomaram uma definição que Hinata podia processar. Tristeza, era esse o sentimento que naquele momento a tomava como um todo, a cobrindo como o véu que ocultava sua face no dia de seu casamento para que, agora ela sabia, seu marido não a reconhecesse e assim não simpatizasse com ela, não se culpasse pelo triste destino que aquela união representava. Ela se sentia triste, pois havia estado errada todo esse tempo. Havia depositado toda sua fé num homem que mal a conhecia e que até pouco tempo não deveria sequer se importar com ela. Hinata se sentia traída e a tristeza se mesclava com raiva, porque, que direito tinha ela de sentir assim? Naruto no Miya jamais tinha lhe dado qualquer motivo para tamanha devoção, eles tinham sim uma história compartilhada e ela tinha, por toda sua vida, se espelhado nele, mas nunca houve um momento em que ele havia dado a entender que ela era de alguma forma especial.

Ela sentia vergonha do modo como havia se comportado, do modo como estava agindo agora, voltando ao patético gaguejar e tropeçar nas próprias palavras sem ser capaz de dizer nada, sua única vitória havia sido não se desfazer em lágrimas na frente dele. Não que lhe faltasse vontade, mas estava tentando de todas as formas se agarrar às migalhas de dignidade que ainda lhe restavam.

— Hinata, respire. Você está pálida. Eu devo chamar alguém? Céus! – Ele trouxe as mãos dela aos lábios, e a cena que outrora a teria elevado no ar de felicidade, só fazia a ferida em seu coração arder com mais intensidade fazendo com que ela, por pouco, não puxasse as mãos que estavam em poder das dele. – Onde estão os serviçais afinal'ttebayo?!

— D-denka³... – ela umedeceu os lábios, percebendo agora o quão seca estava sua boca após passar a noite inteira tentando salvar a própria vida usando a única arma que tinha em mãos: uma estória. – Nós d-dissemos para que corressem, se l-lembra? Devem ter fugido ao ver o estrago que a raposa fez.

Sem largar as mãos de Hinata, Naruto girou a cabeça por cima do ombro e viu o estrago que havia sido feito do prédio recém-reconstruído, as paredes estavam intactas, felizmente, mas boa parte do teto teria que ser refeito. Ele suspirou, se continuasse assim, ele logo estaria devendo dinheiro à coroa. Sua sorte era, pensou ele dando um leve aperto nas mãos de Hinata que ainda pareciam um pouco geladas em comparação às suas, que ele havia se casado com uma mulher rica.

— Acho que teremos que ir sozinhos para o Shishinden4. Acha que consegue andar?

— Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

A frase saiu num tom mais áspero que ela havia planejado e ele ficou visivelmente surpreso, o bastaste para deixar que as mãos dela caíssem suavemente no colo coberto de seda.

E então ele sorriu, mas embora o sorriso tenha tido o efeito costumeiro de deixar Hinata um pouco sem ar, ela averteu os olhos.

— Claro que minha Hinata está bem! Depois de como ela tão brilhantemente nos salvou esta noite, porque não estaria dattebayo?!

Se ele ficou sentido com o fato de que ela nada respondeu ao elogio ou nem ao menos retribuiu o sorriso, ela não sabia. Naruto nada disse, apenas levantou-se e ofereceu as mãos para ela se levantar, que Hinata aceitou graciosamente, se pondo de pé. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele não findou o contato e entrelaçou os dedos aos dela de forma que, mesmo com o mundo tendo se transformado aos olhos de Hinata, um observador desavisado diria que estavam na mesma posição que haviam estado no início daquela noite que, a cada raio de sol a iluminar as pinturas douradas nas paredes, ficava mais para trás.

— Vamos, precisamos contar ao resto do Palácio a triste notícia que estamos vivos e que não foi dessa vez que eles se livraram de mim.

Ela se deixou guiar, ficando um passo atrás dele, encarando suas mãos entrelaçadas a sua frente. A mão dele lhe parecia tão sólida, tão segura, mas ela sabia agora que não podia presumir coisas.

— Eles não vão fazer perguntas? S-sobre o que aconteceu... Alguém com certeza deve ter visto algo.

— Eles provavelmente vão dizer que eu pus fogo na minha casa de novo ou algum disparate de tipo. Eu sinceramente não me importo mais com o que dizem de mim, mas – ele parou abruptamente e antes que Hinata pudesse frear seus movimentos, sentiu seu corpo se chocar contra o dele. Mas Naruto não se afastou imediatamente, ele a envolveu, amparando o corpo dela contra o seu. O coração de Hinata batia tão forte que ela tinha certeza que ele deveria estar escutando. Suas mãos apertaram com força as dobras do haori5 de seda dele, e ela sabia que se soltasse, provavelmente iria cair tão inúteis haviam se tornado suas pernas. Ela nunca havia estado tão próxima de um homem antes, e, mesmo com todos os sentimentos contraditórios a permear suas preocupações, não se deixa de amar e de se sentir terrivelmente atraída por um homem por quem seus sentimentos se arrastam por anos e anos de uma hora para outra.

As mãos de Naruto subiram pelos ombros de Hinata e ela sentiu um arrepio quando elas roçaram em seu pescoço, se lembrando do medo que ela havia sentido da última vez que ele a havia a tocado ali. Mas para a sua surpresa, elas não pararam naquela parte de sua anatomia. Permaneceram subindo até o rosto, que ele segurou inclinado ligeiramente para cima. Os movimentos de seu marido estavam longe de serem ameaçadores como outrora, o olhar macio e quente lhe fazia se sentir segura e querida mesmo que a voz em sua cabeça gritasse que ela era uma tola e estava se deixando enganar novamente.

— Como é que _você_ não está fazendo perguntas? Monstro gigante aparece dizendo que vai te engolir numa só bocada, você tem a estória certa para entretê-lo e salvar nossas peles, e não só isso, o desafia diversas vezes numa demonstração de coragem muito maior do que as que eu já vi no campo de batalha. A situação é resolvida de uma forma tão fantástica quanto possível e, logo você, minha contadora de estórias, não tem _nada_ a dizer dattebayo?

Ela demorou alguns segundos para responder, se lembrando que precisava respirar para conseguir falar.

— Não é necessário que vossa alteza me dê qualquer explicação.

Ele franziu o cenho e se afastou, deixando as mãos cair e Hinata descobrir que, para seu enorme alívio, suas pernas haviam voltado a funcionar.

— Mas é claro que é necessário'ttebayo! Eu sou o que? Só seu Príncipe? Hinata, eu achei que nós...

O coração dela voltou a acelerar e o efeito daquelas palavras havia agido de tal forma que ela deu um passo em direção a ele.

— O que vossa alteza a-achou?

Mas ele nunca teve tempo de responder, pois naquele momento entrou um séquito de cortesãos acompanhados de guardas do Palácio. Todos muito surpresos com o fato de que eles estavam vivos e aparentemente sãos. Alguns, em especial as damas que assistiam Hinata, muitíssimo aliviadas e outros com mal contida decepção. Passado o primeiro momento de confusão, Naruto deu meias explicações para apaziguar os ânimos e ordenou silêncio antes de se voltar para a esposa.

— Hinata, eu vou contar tudo a você, eu prometo. Mas agora, vá descansar um pouco... – então ele completou em voz alta. – Quero que minha esposa seja bem-cuidada até a hora em que eu a chamar, cancelem todos os compromissos marcados para ela hoje, não quero que ninguém a incomode.

Mas Hinata jamais conseguiria descansar sozinha depois de tudo que aconteceu, mesmo correndo o risco de envergonhar seu marido na frente dos servos e se passar por uma mulher sem virtudes e jogar o nome de sua família na lama, Hinata agarrou a manga de seda de seu haori mais uma vez.

— N-não.

— Hinata?

— P-por favor, senhor meu marido. Eu estou bem, não estou cansada.

Ela não podia negar ter sentido um pouco de apreensão. Um dia atrás, ela sabia que seu marido não era como os outros homens, que ele jamais a disciplinaria na frente dos criados por tê-lo desafiado, mas agora, ela não tinha certeza de mais nada.

Mas, para seu enorme alívio, ele, cuidadosamente envolveu a mão que o segurava com a mão livre.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim.

— Certo... – ele se virou para os cortezões. – Mudança de planos, minha esposa e eu ficaremos a sós aqui por mais tempo. Tragam mais chá e comida fresca, levem o que está aqui e limpem essa bagunça. Depois quero que saiam todos e quem bisbilhotar será feito de exemplo.

Hinata virou o rosto e cobriu a boca com a mão para esconder um bocejo.

— Tem certeza que não prefere deixar essa conversa para depois?

Hinata voltou o olhar para ele, seu rosto quente. Naruto no Miya tinha um sorriso divertido meio escondido pela xícara de chá.

Ela pegou a própria xícara, sentindo o calor reconfortante contra suas mãos e o aroma característico o oolong6 lhe deixar mais relaxada.

— Denka-sama... O que era aquela criatura?

Ele estranhou.

— Mas isso eu achei que você tivesse identificado na mesma hora'ttebayo. Era uma kitsune7, você mesma disse.

— Mas... – Hinata hesitou – eu achei que todas haviam morrido.

— Quem dera! – exclamou ele colocando a xícara sobre a mesa. – Não. Aquele monstro que você viu está vivo e é bem real.

— Mas como?

Ele suspirou e se moveu para uma posição mais confortável de pernas cruzadas e uma mão apoiada no joelho.

— Eu não sei por onde começar... O começo seria o óbvio, mas têm dois começos possíveis... Bem, vou começar onde toda essa confusão começou, do meu ponto de vista. Eu e o Teme estávamos explorando as ruínas do palácio antigo na ala sul, ele estava pensando em reformar e me levou junto para ver como aquilo tudo estava.

— D-desculpe, vossa alteza estava com quem?

Ele corou e depois sorriu.

— Sasuke-teme, é claro! – Ele riu dos olhos arregalados dela. – Oh Hinata, nós devíamos ter chamado você mais vezes para brincar quando éramos crianças, não estaria tão surpresa agora.

"Mas aonde eu estava? Sim, eu e Teme nas ruínas. Nós nos separamos para cobrir mais terreno, eu cheguei a um lugar que ninguém estava entrando e quando eu perguntei o que era, só me disseram que era uma antiga cozinha, mas aquilo não parecia em nada com uma cozinha e sim uma espécie de templo. Eu não queria entrar lá e nem ia, mas tinha uma voz me chamando, uma voz que prometia que ia fazer coisa horríveis à minha família se eu não entrasse lá. Bem, eu não acreditava em nada do que aquela voz dizia, mas ninguém ameaça o Sasuke na minha frente e sai impune, então eu entrei. Hinata... não tinha ninguém. Eu tinha duas alternativas: ou eu estava louco e tinha imaginado a voz ou era um fantasma e, sinceramente? Eu não estava muito confortável com nenhuma das opções.

"Eu gritei ameaças a quem quer que estivesse escondido me pregando uma peça e revirei o lugar procurando o culpado, mas não tinha ninguém. A voz voltou a falar comigo, mas, dessa vez, eu não encarei com tanta coragem como no início e me envergonho disso. As ameaças agora se focavam em mim e eram bastante explícitas, você ouviu como ele falou com você mais cedo, sabe que não é fácil ouvir aquelas coisas... Pois bem, a voz disse que só me deixaria ir se eu desenhasse nove caudas na pintura de raposa que tinha na parede. E foi naquele momento que eu reparei na pintura. Era muito antiga, mas eu reconheci de primeira meu avô Harogomo nela e, aos pés dele, dócil como um cachorrinho, uma raposa.

"Eu disse ao espírito: Mas não há tinta'ttebayo! E, com uma cortina de fumaça, surgiu a partir do nada, pincel e tinta. Eu ainda fiquei um pouco apreensivo, mas, no final, decidi que o pedido não era nada demais. Mesmo que aquele fantasma tivesse me ameaçado e ao Sasuke-teme, que mal poderia acontecer? Hinata, quando as pessoas dizem que eu sou burro, elas não sabem de nada.

"Você pode adivinhar o que aconteceu em seguida, eu libertei a raposa e na mesma hora ela me atacou. Sasuke ouviu meus gritos e veio correndo, eu pensei que estava tudo acabado, nenhum dos dois estava carregando espadas, para quê carregaríamos? Achávamos que estávamos seguros dentro do palácio. Mas, para nossa surpresa, os ataques da raposa não surtiam efeitos fatais, ao que parecia, ela era incapaz de nos matar. Quando percebemos isso, corremos para fora do templo e achávamos que, embora a raposa pudesse destruir todo o palácio, não seria capaz de matar ninguém.

"Como estávamos errados'ttebayo. A primeira coisa que ela fez quando pulou para fora atrás de nós dois, foi matar um dos servos que havia ouvido nossos gritos. Eu e Sasuke não sabíamos o que fazer, então ele gritou para outro servo ir buscar Kakashi-sensei. Afinal, ele é o sumo sacerdote e deveria saber alguma magia para neutralizar o monstro. E, embora me doa dizer, como com frequência acontece, Sasuke estava certo e a fera foi neutralizada. No momento achávamos que era para sempre, mas logo depois Kaka-sensei explicou que não era bem assim. Que a fera se tornava mais fraca durante o dia pois seus poderes vinham da lua e por isso o selo havia funcionado, mas que ela voltaria a criar confusão naquela mesma noite.

"Ele contou que nosso avô Harogomo havia a selado anos e anos atrás e que antes disso, tinha enganado o monstro ao fazer um contrato para que ele jamais ferisse alguém de nosso sangue. Nós pedimos então para que ele selasse a criatura como nosso avô tinha o feito, mas ele disse que não tinha poder o suficiente para tanto. Sugeri então que a gente mandasse o pergaminho para bem longe, onde a raposa não poderia machucar ninguém, mas Kakashi-sensei explicou que, como eu tinha libertado a raposa, estava agora ligada a ela para sempre."

Hinata cobriu a boca com as mãos. Ela sempre havia amado estórias fantásticas, mas aquela história que Naruto no Miya lhe contava era real. Ela havia tido prova somente algumas horas atrás. O sono havia desaparecido, o sangue corria rápido por suas veias, o que mais assustava naquela história era que não tinha final, estava acontecendo naquele exato momento em que a criatura, apenas alguns metros dos dois, presa no pergaminho ainda caído no chão, os aguardava, talvez ouvindo tudo que diziam.

— Sasuke perguntou como ninguém nunca havia contado nada daquilo para ele. Kakashi-sensei disse que Fugaku-ji-sama e Too-chan haviam decidido que era melhor que fosse segredo, eles nunca haviam achado que alguém fosse idiota o bastante para libertar a raposa, tinha uma kekkai e tudo em volta do templo para que as pessoas o ignorassem... – Naruto suspirou. – Eu sou uma desgraça para esta família, para este país... Eu sinto muito que você esteja presa a alguém como eu que nem ao menos pode te defender, Hinata...

Ela se levantou e andou até ele do outro lado da mesa, se ajoelhou ao seu lado e tocou o rosto dele meneando-o em sua direção com a mão. Ele ergueu o olhos, buscando os dela.

— Não fale assim, por favor.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

— Eu sei que você está magoada comigo, tem motivos para estar e eu não peço desculpas, pois não as mereço.

— Denka...

— Naquela noite o monstro voltou. Ele exigia a morte de uma noiva, disse que se um de nós não casasse logo, ele iria devorar as noivas dos servos e pessoas comuns, disse que colocaria fogo no palácio e fora dele. Hinata, – ele tirou a mão dela de seu rosto, mas não largou – o que nós poderíamos fazer? Sasuke tratou de casar com a Karin e depois você sabe o que aconteceu...

"Depois disso, decidimos que não poderíamos deixar aquilo acontecer outra vez. Sasuke resolveu sair pelo mundo em busca de uma solução para o enorme problema que tínhamos em mãos, e eu fiquei para trás, não fazendo absolutamente nada de útil como o grande desperdício de espaço que eu sou. E para completar, depois eu arrastei você para essa confusão! Porque eu sempre posso piorar as coisas, não é mesmo? Esse é meu grande talento dattebayo!"

— Naruto no Miya, p-por favor, pare com isso!

— Mas é verdade, não é? Eu ia deixar aquele monstro te devorar. Hinata, eu disse todas aquelas coisas sobre o seu pai e a verdade é que eu estou longe de ser melhor do que ele. Se você não tivesse sido absolutamente brilhante e começado a contar estórias, estaria morta. Eu teria perdido você seis meses atrás, e nesse tempo, quantas não teriam morrido?

Ele segurava a mão dela com força, e Hinata via tanto fogo, mágoa e arrependimento em seu olhar, que naquele momento ela percebeu que havia sido tola. Como havia duvidado? Como havia acreditado que um homem que havia ficado tão transtornado com a ideia de lhe dar como sacrifício iria mesmo fazer tal coisa?

— Eu não acredito.

— Como?

— Não acredito que vossa alteza iria mesmo me dar em sacrifício.

— Hinata, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

— N-no primeiro dia. Eu me lembro de como vossa alteza reagiu quando fomos deixados aqui, neste mesmo quarto. Eu não acredito que aquela pessoa tão cheia de raiva pelo pai, que julgava ter vendido a filha, iria mesmo me dar em sacrifício. Esse braço – ela tocou com a mão livre o braço enfaixado de Naruto – é prova que vossa alteza tentou de alguma forma me defender, defender a todos dentro do palácio e fora dele, e quase morreu fazendo isso. E essa é a única parte pela qual eu não te perdoo, porque eu quase o perdi... – a voz dela falhou na última palavra e ela sentiu um bolo formar em sua garganta ao recordar o tempo em que havia sofrido na cabeceira de seu marido quando tudo indicava que ele não iria sobreviver. – E por último, ontem mesmo à noite, vossa alteza tentou a todo momento me defender do monstro. Então, não, Denka-sama, eu não acredito que iria mesmo sacrificar-me e mesmo se assim fosse, eu te perdoaria, porque entre a minha vida e a de milhares, não é uma escolha difícil.

— Não.

— Como?

— Não é uma escolha difícil, Hinata, é uma escolha impossível. E eu prometo agora que jamais vou sequer pensar em escolher a alternativa fácil. Que nunca mais vou colocar sua vida abaixo da de ninguém. Você é minha mulher, minha família, e eu vou fazer de tudo para te proteger de agora em diante dattebayo.

Ela não sabia o que dizer depois daquilo. Seu coração estava disparado e ele a olhava com tanto fervor que ela sentia não só seu rosto, mas todo o seu corpo esquentar. E quando ele voltou a se mover, ela engoliu em seco em expectativa, mas ele apenas se levantou.

— Agora você já sabe toda a história. Deve estar cansada, vou chamar alguém para te levar de volta para a Ooku8.

— Denka-sama...

— Não Hinata, eu fui indulgente porque estava, aliás, estou em dívida com você. Mas decidi que tenho que cuidar de você como você tem cuidado de mim todo esse tempo. Venha – ele mais uma vez ofereceu as mãos para que ela se levantasse e ela aceitou – você precisa descansar.

E dessa vez ela não protestou.

Para sua surpresa, Hinata mesmo com a cabeça cheia e o corpo formigando após ter experienciado tantas situações tensas, de fato, havia conseguido pegar algumas horas de sono depois que havia sido levada para a Ooku. Então, quando caiu a tarde, ela passou de novo por todo o processo de ser banhada e vestida para depois ser deixada, como de costume, por suas damas de companhia e guardiãs um passo a dentro do pórtico de entrada dos aposentos nupciais na residência do Grão Príncipe. E, antes de prosseguir através dos véus que cobriam a parte mais elevada do quarto, onde seu marido estaria, ela deu uma última conferida em suas vestes e penteado, jurando para si mesma que era apenas porque uma princesa deveria sempre se mostrar o seu melhor, e não pelo modo como seu marido a olhava ao vê-la entrar com aquele kimono feitos de tecidos diáfanos.

Controlando o nervosismo que ainda permanecia a cada noite, mesmo que já tivesse passado metade de um ano desde que ela havia começado a viver daquela forma, se esforçando ao máximo para que cada noite não fosse a última, ainda mais agora que ela estava completamente ciente do risco que corria, ela atravessou os véus.

Diferentemente do usual naqueles últimos meses, ele não estava em seu assento estofado de seda e sim de pé andando de um lado para o outro. Assim que a viu, ele a puxou pela mão com um dedo colado aos lábios, quando ela fez menção de falar algo. Ele pressionou o dedo com mais força contra os próprios lábios e arregalou os olhos com uma expressão urgente. Somente quando eles estavam bem longe de onde ela sabia que o monstro ficava escondido que ele finalmente falou num tom bem mais baixo que o de costume.

— Boa noite, Hinata.

E ele de fato a olhou _daquela forma_.

Ela fez uma pequena reverência.

— B-boa noite, denka-sama.

"Shhh" ele fez levando o dedo aos lábios mais uma vez como se o tom de voz dela normal não fosse bem mais baixo que o baixo dele.

— O que vossa alteza fez? – Perguntou ela num cochicho.

— Nada! — Ele respondeu, ainda alto demais para ser considerado um cochicho de fato para qualquer pessoa com uma audição normal.

— E o monstro?

— Ele? Digamos que, com sorte, ele não deve nos perturbar por essa noite — ele mexeu as sobrancelhas significativamente e ela se sentiu corar da cabeça aos pés.

— Denka-sama... O que realmente aconteceu?

— Você é muito desconfiada, 'Nata. Ele só encheu a cara, foi isso.

— Só isso...?

— Certo, certo. Eu não consigo esconder mais nada de você mesmo dattebayo. Pode ser que eu tenha feito uma aposta de que ele não conseguiria beber tudo que estava na adega do Teme, e ganhado.

Ela pestanejou, perplexidade tomando seu corpo por completo.

— Ele está... bêbado?

— Sim! Brilhante, não é? E eles dizem que eu sou o primo burro!

Ela não pôde se conter e levou uma das mãos a boca para esconder o riso.

— Muito melhor'ttebayo!

— C-como?

— Você está sorrindo. Mais cedo, eu fiquei com medo de que você nunca voltaria a fazê-lo na minha presença. Não depois do que eu te contei. – Ele a guiou pela mão de volta até a mesa. – Vamos, sente-se, não sei se eles te alimentaram, mas eu estou faminto. Passei o dia inteiro tendo que dar explicações para o que aconteceu – ele bocejou alto ao se sentar – não consegui afanar sequer um minuto de sono. Como se já não bastassem as questões que eu tenho que ficar resolvendo enquanto o Teme não traz o traseiro real dele com uma solução, ainda tenho que ficar inventando histórias mirabolantes para encobrir a verdade sobre a raposa. Eu não te disse antes, porque sinceramente não tenho coragem te pedir mais nada, mas Hinata, a existência da raposa é segredo. Se a Nuvem ficar sabendo que temos uma ameaça deste tipo dentro do palácio, eles vão atacar e não sei o que será de nós...

— Não deve se preocupar com isso, este é meu país também, e eu sou Princesa do Fogo, tenho o dever de proteger esta nação com a minha vida.

Ele sorriu.

— Se o Teme não fosse o Imperador, eu diria que você faria uma boa Imperatriz, Hinata.

Ela corou e quase deixou a comida em seus hashi cair.

— N-não sou digna de tamanha honra.

— Há! Ele que nunca seria digno de você'ttebayo! – Ele riu. – Não que eu seja muito melhor... – terminou a frase num suspiro pesado.

Eles continuaram a jantar em um semi-silêncio, trocando apenas algumas amenidades e depois, quando Naruto no Miya chamou os servos para levarem a refeição. Hinata sentiu uma bolha de nervosismo começar a crescer em seu estômago. Pela primeira vez desde a primeira noite, ela não tinha um plano para noite, ela não sabia nem ao menos as possibilidades do que deveria acontecer. Então, por falta de melhor alternativa, ela resolveu agir como se fosse uma noite qualquer.

— Onde paramos?

— Não'ttebayo – disse ele com um enorme sorriso que Hinata não conseguia desvendar. – Você não precisa fazer isso esta noite. Não me leve a mal, eu amo suas estórias e quero muito saber o que vai acontecer com o Gaara e o Tanuki, mas essa é minha primeira noite a sós com você em que eu não tenho que fingir nada... Me disseram que você aprendeu a dançar em Suna, é verdade?

Hinata engoliu em seco e umedeceu os lábios antes de responder.

— S-sim.

— Você pode me mostrar? Se você quiser, é claro. – Ele adicionou a última parte rapidamente.

Hinata sentiu o coração inflar, que outro homem pediria algo a ela em vez de exigir? E _se_ ela quisesse! É claro que ela queria, mas não sabia que conseguiria, não confiava em seu corpo para fazer nada gracioso enquanto ele a olhava daquela forma.

— M-mas não tem música.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu cantaria para você, mas acho que você não iria gostar. – Ele gargalhou e depois de lembrou que não deveria estar fazendo muito barulho, tapando a boca com força, ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apreensivos. – Mas se você não quiser podemos fazer outra coisa...

E talvez tenha sido o modo como ele disse aquilo ou como ela se tornou subitamente consciente de que ela ainda estava casta depois de seis meses de casada que Hinata se levantou de supetão.

— N-não! Eu quero!

Ele fez de conta que não viu o lábio dele tremer como se tivesse prendendo o riso.

Por Amaterasu9, o que diabos ela dançaria para ele?

Ela ficou um tempo vergonhosamente longo em pé diante dele com o que ela suspeitava ser uma enorme cara de pânico, quando Naruto se levantou e foi até ela.

— Hinata, você realmente não precisa fazer isso se não quiser'ttebayo...

Mas tinha uma parte dela que queria. Tinha uma parte dela que queria muito. Ela só precisava de coragem. Disso e que ele fechasse os olhos e nunca mais olhasse para ela.

Ela respirou fundo e recuou, então _ela_ fechou os olhos, muito melhor, por anos havia desejado o olhar dele, mas naquele momento não suportava tê-lo sobre si. Ela se virou de costas ondulando o corpo e começou a imaginar a música que mais gostava de dançar. Era a parte final de uma dança sobre uma donzela que havia reencarnado como uma garça, a dança em sua totalidade deveria contemplar as quatro estações, mas Hinata tinha apego a parte final e mais dramática que se passava durante o inverno. Ela emulava os movimentos da garça, protruindo lentamente seus pés e tornozelos pela abertura do kimono, seus braços semi-abertos ao seu lado, as mãos fazendo os gestos ondulantes do bater de asas, brincando com as longas mangas de seu kimono. Conforme se movia, tentava replicar o desespero da jovem que havia sofrido os horrores do inferno e mesmo assim não superava sua existência anterior tal grande havia sido sua mágoa ao ser traída por seu grande amor. Hinata girava com as batidas do tambor que somente ela podia ouvir e jogava seus cabelos para trás imaginando-se perseguida pelos flocos sufocantes de neve que encharcavam suas roupas e a deixava mais cansada, exausta demais para voar. E então, no que seria a cena final, em que a jovem reencarnada em garça desiste de lutar e se deixa cair, se deixa morrer, quando Hinata deixou seus próprios joelhos vacilarem e seu corpo se inclinar para trás, ela não encostou no chão, havia um par de braços a lhe segurar.

Ela abriu os olhos os arregalando, assustada, havia sido completamente tirada de seu personagem, a música em sua cabeça havia silenciado, tudo que ela conseguia ouvir era o bater alucinado de seu coração ao ver o rosto de Naruto no Miya tão próximo ao seu.

— Me desculpe'ttebayo! Eu pensei que você ia cair e... Você está bem?

Ela conseguia sentir o cheiro do crisântemo no hálito dele, seu peito subia e descia pesadamente, ela arfava, mas não ousava se mover.

— S-sim.

Com ajuda dele ela foi erguida, mas as mãos dele não deixaram sua cintura e eles não se distanciaram.

— Eu nunca vi ninguém dançar assim, isso foi bonito – a voz dele estava baixa e muito próxima e mais próximos eles ficaram quando ele a trouxe para mais perto pela cintura e Hinata sentiu calor se espalhar por seu corpo ao erguer os olhos e perceber que os dele também não estavam direcionados para seus olhos, mas para um ponto mais abaixo.

— Obrigada – ela suspirou, suas mãos que haviam usado o peito dele de apoio para se erguer, ainda continuavam no mesmo lugar.

— Hinata... – ele encostou a fronte à dela. — Eu posso?

Ela achou que ele nunca iria perguntar.

— Sim.

E então, Naruto no Miya beijou sua esposa pela primeira vez.

No começo foi um tímido tocar de lábios. Parecia que ele estava com medo de que ela fosse mudar de ideia a qualquer momento, mas, quando ele fez menção de se afastar tão logo havia a tocado, Hinata o segurou com força pelas vestes. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela ouviu ele soltar um som que parecia um misto entre um pequeno riso e algo gutural, então ele voltou, dessa vez por inteiro. O toque em sua cintura mais firme, uma mão lhe envolvendo o rosto, inclinando-a gentilmente para um ângulo melhor a fim de aprofundar o beijo. Os lábios dele passaram a exigir tudo dela e ela a tudo dava, para ele, ela jamais negaria coisa alguma. E quando a língua quente pediu passagem, ela entreabriu os lábios e sentiu a onda de eletricidade eriçar pelos de todo seu corpo quando ele a tocou no céu da boca. E depois de uma eternidade e tragicamente cedo, ele se afastou, não subitamente, mas com pequenos beijos do adeus que ela pediu aos céus que fosse breve. E, para seu alívio e deleite, assim foi, pois os beijos se seguiram, incessantes, noite a dentro.

* * *

1 - Naruto no Miya:"no Miya" é como se faz referência ao príncipe.

2 - Chuugu: Imperatriz.

3 - Denka-sama: Modo de se endereçar ao príncipe territorial.

4 - Shishinden: onde ficava a sala do trono e, em alguns casos, os aposentos do Imperador.

5 - Haori: é uma jaqueta tradicional japonesa com mangas largas e gola estreita.

6 - Oolong: é um chá chinês tradicional, situado entre o chá verde e o chá preto em termos de oxidação

7 - Kitsune: Raposa do folclore japonês, podem ser benignas ou traiçoeiras, Kurama não é do primeiro tipo.

8 - Ooku: lugar onde o imperador mantinha as mulheres ligadas a ele, Imperatriz, concubinas e a mãe dele etc.

9 - Amaterasu: deusa xintoísta do sol.

* * *

 **N/A: Então pessoal eu estou em hiatus porque preciso escrever meu TCC e esses 5,4k de fic que vocês acabaram de ler são prova da minha falta de caráter. E são 5,4k que até para mim, a autora, foram uma montanha-russa de acontecimentos e emoções. Finalmente chegamos as grandes revelações e ao tão esperado beijo! Se isso fosse um dorama (e eu não finjo que não seja escrito pensando nas estruturas de um) estaríamos no episódio 10 de 16 XD Então siiiiim, estamos no final da fic! Mas calma, ainda falta tanta coisa para acontecer ainda temos três capítulos e, quem sabe, um epílogo.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado da estória que Naruto contou neste capítulo, foi uma mistura do que eu tinha imaginado e cópia descarada de My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho, mas eu tive que cortar a parte em que Naruto no Miya se prendia dos cabos de uma tirolesa e a Kyuubi se sentava embaixo dele de boca aberta esperando ele cair pra ela comer XDD PELO AMOR VEJAM ESSE DORAMA É HILÁRIO.**

 **E espero que vocês tenham gostado também do romance que foi pesado nesse capítulo, essa cena de beijo foi a cena de beijo mais gráfica que eu escrevi desde que eu apaguei Meu Lar, teve um momento em que eu literalmente entrei em desespero e joguei no google "how to end makeout scenes" I shit you not. Não achei nada muito útil btw.**

 **Outra coisa que eu achei muito importante neste capítulo foi a Hinata começar a ver Naruto de uma forma mais humanizada, ela tiram um pouquinho dos óculos cor-de-rosa, mas claro que meu menino é maravilhoso e continua maravilhoso sem o s óculos cor-de-rosa, mas foi algo importante para o crescimento do personagem da Hinata. Eu ia colocar na abertura The Ubiquitous Mr. Lovegrove do Dead Can Dance em referência a isso e a dança da garça (que aliás é real e se chama Sagi Musume – Garça Donzela – e é uma dança do Kabuki), mas acabei indo de Doctor Who, uma quote do 9th Doctor que é um tiro nos feels. Aliás, se vocês acharem que o Naruto tá ligado no canal 10th Doctor não é só impressão. Os dois são personificações antropomórficas de Golden Retrievers mesmo.**

 **E é isso pessoal, até sabe lá deusa quando porque eu REALMENTE preciso escrever meu TCC.**

 **Beijinhos.**


End file.
